Not So Weak Anymore
by XxSoliexHiddenxX
Summary: Haruhi was born with a weak immune system but what happens when Ranka abandons her and the host club learns that she is very ill. What would Kyoya do when his feelings are more than just friends? Will Haruhi be able to survive when things get complicated?
1. Truth Comes Out

**I decided to write a story for this anime and well here I am doing so. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

Chapter 1. Truth Comes Out

It was already the second semester out of four in Ouran and Haruhi was relieved to be able to pay the rent even though Ranka her father had left her after her seventh hospital visit in two months. The landlord learned that she was living on her own and found a way for her to keep the small apartment by babysitting her children while she went to work.

Haruhi had the darkest secret that even Kyoya didn't know about and he always researched thoroughly. She went to her next hospital visit of the week and the doctor told her "Haruhi-san you must be careful during this time of the year since the weather in this season tends to change faster that I could write patient records. I've already prescribed you antibiotics and the oxygen tanks have been sent to your home. I would advise you carry a bigger backpack so you could carry the medium-small oxygen tank since you will need it. In fact I bought one for you as well as a couple of pill boxes so you are able to take all of your medications at the precise moment. I still would advise that you tell other people so they could monitor you since I'm aware your father has left you and there's only so much I could do for you. But like I said since you were able to make yourself and independent minor I trust your decision" while writing a couple of things in the patient documents.

"Now then you take at the moment eight pills in the morning, three pills two and a half hours later, ten pills plus two shots for lunch time, in between dinner lunch and dinner and during your host club hours you take three liquid medications and six pills alone with three shots, dinner time you take four shots and 12 pills plus seven liquids. Three times in the night you wake up for a shot and one pill and then restart your routine plus don't forget to take your oxygen when you need which I'm guessing you'll need it mostly five minutes every hour if its more, well, you might need to be hospitalized once again. If you have any new problems don't hesitate to call plus you have the weekly appointments so I'm in hopes that you'll be fine for this tough season" the doctor finished telling her and gave her everything she'll need plus the medication all set up in the pill boxes and the next appointment.

Haruhi walked home with the backpack and did all of her homework which turned out to be too easy and now that she thought of it being a first year and doing the work was awfully easy for her and decided that she'll talk to the principal to see what she could do about it. Haruhi packed all of her things in the new backpack which meant the books, oxygen tank, medicine kit with all the medication she needs to take, and bento lunch. Every time Haruhi did her shots she felt nauseous but she had medication for that also.

**~Next Day~**

Haruhi used to be a morning person but due to all the medication she had to take she wasn't anymore and apart from that being wheeled around by a person like Tamaki made her dizzy for a couple of hours and squeamish by being crushed by Hikaru and Kaoru. Yet she couldn't say anything for doing so would reveal her secret so she went through her daily routine like always. She would go to the boy's bathroom since she had no other choice and had to use her oxygen tank for a full hour cause for some reason she was feeling very horrible. She took the rest of her medication for lunch and had taken the ones before the host club and went to the clients she had for the day. The kettle had run out tea and she went to the back and prepared some more tea and as she started to walk back her hands began to shake and sweat started to slide down her back. Her vision started to become very dizzy that everything morphed and went black but not before pressing her inner arm which triggered her doctor's alarm and sent her running straight to the school.

All the girls that were waiting for Haruhi screamed when they saw her collapse in a heap on the floor which brought the attention of the rest of the host club members and they started to panic while Kyoya froze and didn't know what to do.

The doctor whose name Dr. Kiyami ran straight to the third music room and saw Haruhi, she immediately called an ambulance to her hospital and put her oxygen mask on her and started an ivy bag on her as well. She also looked at her eyes which were dilated and realized that outside was warm and cold but inside it was completely cold. She took out a blanket from bag and covered Haruhi while checking her temperature which turned out that her body was colder than the room itself. She attached cables to her and a heart monitor and noticed it was very slow and steady which meant that she was in deep sleep.

While all of this was going on, all the girls in the room were crying and Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru were crying as well. Tamaki was in too much shock to realize that it was all too real while Kyoya felt so much regret that he didn't notice anything.

The ambulance arrived and Haruhi was loaded up and Dr. Kiyami quickly said "Make sure she stays completely warm on her way there we can't risk anymore temperature changes on her. The hospital has made sure that the hospital switched to heater and the whole first floor was kept warm for her to stay in" as she shut looked away from them.

"I'm sorry to all of you but if you want answers you'll have to go to the Keitari Hospital about seven miles away from here. Only the host club is allowed to go at the moment and I'm sorry to all the ladies but I can reassure you she'll be fine but might be out of school for a while" as she walked out the room and straight to a car that was waiting for them.

Mori for once decided to say something which was "Ladies please the club is closed temporarily in the meantime we'll find out what is going on. So please all of you make your way back home. Kyoya please a car so we can head to the hospital and get the answers we all need and want" as Mori made sure all the girls got on the car and straight to their homes.

Kyoya took out his phone and call for his limo and directed them to the hospital though the car ride there was completely quiet with everyone wondering how Haruhi was at the moment and why she never told them anything.

When they got to the hospital they were escorted to Dr. Kiyami's office and had to wait until the doctor came in but the good thing was that they were told she was tending to Haruhi so they were calm.

**~Three Days Later~**

Dr. Kiyami was doing Haruhi's vital signs and comparing them to all the other times she got sick and determined that this time it was in definite with no mistake that Haruhi was deathly ill and not just the weather had caused it. So they wheeled her to the surgery room and inserted a feeding tube through her ribcage that would end in her stomach. When they put her back in the room some more tests were conducted and as well as having an ivy line that will stay put for as long as she'll need and that included the tube.

Dr. Kiyami was feeling so good of herself that she was able to move Haruhi out of danger very quickly which could have sky rocketed fast. Of course that meant working three days in a row with no sleep at all and the host club boys in her office which at the moment were sleeping.

She had called the principal of Haruhi's school and told him she would be out indefinitely and that his son and friends were here as well. With that call finished, she went and checked on Haruhi as well as the boys in her room and then went and checked all of her records. What no one knew was that Haruhi's mother, Kotoko had left a hefty sum of money and that meant that she was completely rich. Yet Haruhi may not have been born into that life it didn't mean that she could be taught into it.

The will Kotoko had left for the doctor to carry out was reassured that Haruhi be taken care of when she needed because the mother was aware that her dear daughter had a sick immune system the day she was born. The mother was smart enough to make plans just in case that Ranka abandoned her daughter. Kotoko died when Haruhi was three years old by a drunk driver hitting her car dead on and back into a building. Dr. Kiyami sighed and wished that Kotoko was still alive and helping her daughter out because Haruhi was lonely without any family left.

The host club knew that the Dr. Kiyami had to take her time in making sure that Haruhi was clear to be left alone for a while but that didn't mean that they could not worry about her at all. But inside their hearts were wondering if Haruhi was really alright and when were they going to learn the truth.

**~Next Day, Early Morning~**

Dr. Kiyami woke up the host club and sat at her office while they were eating some breakfast she had ordered for them all. "I'll speak while you all listen and please no interruptions till the end. I'm allowed to tell you this since at the moment Haruhi can't make decisions for herself and since all of you have been left in the dark and are the most closest to her I shall reveal everything but it must not leave this room. Ranka, Haruhi's father has abandoned her in the second week of school when she first started attending Ouran Academy. Due to that I found a lawyer to legally emancipate Haruhi, the reason she left was because he couldn't handle anymore hospital visits that mind you she attends weekly and also her getting sick constantly grated his nerves. Haruhi is in fact rich just like all of you but she wasn't brought up in that lifestyle but that doesn't mean she can't be taught into it. I'm the one that has been legally carrying out her mother's will for her especially when it concerns her health since I am her personal doctor and no one else's.

I was made aware she didn't tell any of you of her health at all but the minute Haruhi was born into this world she was with a weak immune system that can't be fixed at all. She herself knows this and has fought through it every day of her life and the longest she has gone being healthy is one full month nothing more and nothing less. Haruhi made a deal with the landlady in order to keep the small home and stay there but at the moment it won't be enough since she has to stay here until this weather passes or Haruhi will have a brush with death in the process. I'm aware the Haruhi would wish to continue with school but she's told me that being a first year was easy for her and boring her so if you could talk to the principal that would help so much. At the moment she'll need a tutor to teach her since she can't leave this hospital" as she went to get her backpack from the corner of the room and started taking out all of her things and putting them on her desk leaving the host club in complete shock.

"What you see here on the table is everything she takes the whole day including at night while she sleeps but since she can't take anything through her mouth except water it'll all have to be turned to liquid. I was made aware by some close contacts in one of the Ohtori's hospitals that you Kyoya are a certified doctor and that you could teach others so I'm asking for everyone's help minus Tamaki to stay after. I'm very sorry Tamaki Suoh but I did contact the school making excuse for all of you and your father said he needs you in the first mansion since your grandmother has now forbidden you to associate with your friends if you are to become the next hire to the Suoh name, so please you may go home now and I'm very sorry.

Kyoya I shall be teaching you the more advanced stuff while you shall teach your friends the basics enough to certify them in being a nurse.

Also Haruhi can't have any visitors for the remainder of the week and also Kyoya would you please stay so that I may speak to you in private. He shall give me all of your numbers so that I can text you with her progress three times a day" as the host club filed out minus Kyoya but they were all relieved that she was doing fine so far.

"Now what I'm going to say is confidential between you and me with a little test added to it am I clear Kyoya Ohtori. The way you looked while I was explaining things showed me that there were hidden feelings in your eyes for Haruhi as well as anger where it concerned Ranka now I need to know what you will do because if I'm correct your family always does things planned and thorough" Dr. Kiyami said while she looked at Kyoya closely.

"Well your right Dr. Kiyami but also it means that I will defy my father in the only way that shall outcast me from the whole family and this time I don't mind. I've been emancipated since I entered Ouran Academy and have my own home and everything I could ever need with companies that I've invested in. I will go talk to my father and have myself removed from the family. I can't really tell where my feelings stand when it comes to Haruhi but I do know that they're not just friends anymore it is more than that and it actually makes me at peace. But since my father does not approve of Haruhi then I'll just defy so I could be with her. I do practice my doctor abilities on the host club without them knowing but this time it would be put to the test. I'll be back when everything has been settled with my father and I'll tell you what I think should be done in concerns to Haruhi" Said Kyoya while adjusting his glasses ever so often and when done walked out the room.

Kyoya knew that everything he had planned would be done by the week because that's how things would start being revealed. He really didn't need to be schooled but he only attended just for the fun of it but what his father didn't know won't hurt him but now it will pack a punch of the century.

Dr. Kiyami ate and slept next to Haruhi in order to monitor her better and felt that though things were fine you couldn't be too sure. She hoped that Kyoya was sure of his decision because it would mean giving up many things in order to keep Haruhi safe and healthy for more than just a month.

Kyoya had arrived at his father's house in order to drop the nuclear bomb on him and hoped he wouldn't make such a big deal about it.

Meanwhile the rest of the host club was anxious to study the books that Kyoya supplied them with in order to become certified nurses.

Tamaki was pissed but he wanted to be recognized in the family so he did what he was told and that included handing his phone over for a new one with a new number.

Haruhi was still in a deep sleep but her vitals had returned to normal but her body was resting itself due to all the stress and pressure of her whole system caving in.

**I hope you like this chapter and please tell me if you really like it and what you might like to see in this chapter. Leave a review since it's the medicine I need to continue. **

**~Solie-chan~**


	2. Fast Emergency

**Thank you to those who added me to their alerts and for a random anonymous review. Things are just getting started and hope you all like how it continues on. **

Chapter 2. Fast Emergency

Kyoya walked into his father's mansion and went straight to his father's study in order to tell him everything and how it was all going to play out. If his father didn't like it well that was a shame because he didn't need anything from him at all.

"Father I'm here with a letter renouncing as your son and a possible hire to your fortune as well anything to do with the family. If they wish to still keep tabs with me that is fine but I wish to no longer be part of this family. I have my own home and companies and have made a good living on my own. I've also been emancipated since I began Ouran and also fully dropping off school since I'm a complete doctor. If you try to control anything of mines which you can't then I shall bring you down. If you wish to try and force me then there really is nothing you can do for every loophole has been fixed. This time you only have to worry for your other two sons when it comes to being the hire. That is all and I bid a good day" Kyoya said to his now no longer father as he put the documents on the table and was about to walk out.

"Well I sure as hell didn't see this coming but I sort of realized that I would have a loss when I had made my own three sons go against each other for the hire position. I'm very sorry to see you go Kyoya but I'll admit it's for the best and wish you the complete best. If you need anything when it comes to medical necessity or anyone that you hold dear I'm available for you. I always knew that you would move on and find your own happiness even though I'm against but I knew that you could always do ten times better than your own brothers. Goodbye Kyoya" Yoshio said as he saw his youngest son walk out the door for the last time and prayed to his dear wife to protect him for the rest of his life.

Kyoya went and stopped at Ouran and submitted his papers for full removal as well as records indicating that he had actually finished school and college with business, medical, and teaching degrees. This of course left Mr. Suoh with his mouth hanging open and it meant that others could easily do it as well if they were that determined to succeed. Kyoya of course told Mr. Suoh that Haruhi was going to be homeschooled by him and that she would graduate and also to excuse the rest of the members early from class every day to get their lessons for nursing and he approved it all. His next step was to take all of Haruhi's belongings and move them to his mansion and give a good amount of money to the landlady and thank her for accommodating Haruhi in her tough time to manage everything.

He made sure that in his home an elevator was being built for the purpose of moving Haruhi around in a bed or wheelchair and also that the library was fully stocked with everything she would need to continue her studies. He made sure that the house was started to warm up including the kitchen and one of the pool rooms. Kyoya also made sure that the temperature was kept constant and that there was an emergency room in the mansion for Haruhi's purpose as well as a room next to it for Dr. Kiyami and any medical supplies that would be needed.

He admitted to himself that with all those preparations including talking to his friend's parents and making sure that they understood that they could run the companies from his house since he wanted all of them close and near Haruhi was very tiring and giving him a huge migraine. But when he was able to finish one task and move on to the next one, it made him feel so happy that there was something he could do with all the money he had and accomplish everything and put his skills to good use.

He had a hospital that was being built to accommodate all types of family incomes and even low cost medication as well as financial help and it was an important project for him and he owed it all to Haruhi and her commoner ways. Kyoya was bettering himself as a person all thanks to Haruhi but also because he no longer had to deal with the competitive ways of his brothers and father and that made him calm down.

**~Meanwhile~**

Dr. Kiyami was monitoring Haruhi's vitals as well as doing physical therapy on her arms and legs in order to prevent blood clots. But what had her worried was that there was a storm on its way and the generators would only leave the lights on and cut the heater and Haruhi would then fall in danger of relapsing to an unstable condition. She knew there was no time to panic but for Haruhi was the only patient that was severely ill and all she could think was to move her but the question was where. She decided to call Kyoya and maybe he would know what to do.

"Hello Kyoya it's me Dr. Kiyami and this is an emergency right this moment. There is a lightning storm headed this way and the generators would only leave the lights on but not the heater. It is very imperative that Haruhi stays at the same temperature but we can't chance staying here for her sake and I'm not sure where else to take her. The storm is supposed to start at night and this hospital does not have a strong defense against it. Please what can we do to keep Haruhi stable?" Dr. Kiyami said on the phone will looking at Haruhi.

"I have a plan and it will be very effective if it's done at precise moments and also have an ambulance start warming up and bring her directly to my mansion by three o clock thank goodness that it's only six o' clock in the morning. My home has been completely maintained at the same temperature these past few days and no sudden drops. The generators are state of the art and keep the whole house functioning like the lights were never off. When you get here the elevator will be finished and she'll be kept in my room since the newest sections are still being worked on. My room is also soundproof and Haruhi won't hear a thing at all. So please relax and start preparing Haruhi's things. I will send a car so you can give them everything that Haruhi will need so that in case of an emergency we'll be prepared. The ambulance will be directed towards the garage where the elevator will move up to the second floor and be wheeled to my room and you can set her up there. My things will be moved to the side and you can take control. I have some important calls to make." Kyoya said while completely worried but knew things will be under control.

Dr. Kiyami quickly prepared Haruhi's things and called for the ambulance to be on stand by and have the heater turned on. She quickly started packing all of Haruhi's custom made medication and anything else she'll need. She ordered her personal assistant to pack the majority of her belongings and send them to Kyoya's home.

Kyoya quickly called his private police force that he had trained for his home and told him the emergency that would arise and to find a quick alternative just in case the storm was very strong. He also told the workers to work on the elevator first and leave the rooms for later and to have the elevator finished by noon and properly tested and also kept warm. He said that heat would be the very important factor to keeping a person a live in his home.

He sent out a txt to his friends and told them to not go to school and pack clothes and come straight to his home and that all their parents were aware of how things were going to be done also that he would homeschool all of them and he had the degree to do so.

He knew that of course they would not be schooled right away but they would end up being graduated possibly a year and half before Ouran. He would focus more on Honey and Mori and have them graduated by the month since they were pretty smart but had to follow school teachings.

In the meantime things were going to be explained and what would need to be during the storm in order for no mistakes to take place in case the generator will be used. Which he asked the police force to double check and do it's maintenance and for a couple to stay in that room to ensure that if the generator needs to be used that it doesn't fail at all.

Hikaru and Kaoru packed all of their belongings and sent them straight to Kyoya's home while also withdrawing from school and changing the addresses in the most important places and their mother had told them that when they graduated and finished college that she would let them inherit the family business and they can take it on and make it more better with advanced technology.

Mori and Honey also packed their belongings and did the same things as well told the same thing but they made sure to get Haruhi some things that she would like for when she woke up and was in recovery. Though he wondered why Kyoya wanted them early in his home since they were supposed to move in with him by the end of the month.

The host club minus Tamaki got there before twelve in the afternoon and were directed to their rooms and told to stay there until calmed down Kyoya could speak to them in person along with a personal tour. They were told that Kyoya was in a complete rush due to come complications that had arisen and had to be personally attended to.

Kyoya received all of Haruhi's medical supplies and were put away in huge medical drawers and labeled properly as well as keeping the ivy fluid bags warm so that it would unbalance Haruhi's temperature. He also ordered additional supplies for the room that would become the emergency room for anyone in the house and more for Haruhi. Before even he knew it Haruhi was already in his room or what had become of it and no sudden spikes in her vitals that indicated that there was a leak in the whole plan to keep her protected.

Dr. Kiyami had seen how Kyoya was struggling to stay awake so she told him rest and go to sleep on the couch and that he'll be woken by five o clock so he could do the rest of the things that needed to be done and before the storm.

The rest of the host club stayed in their rooms studying their nurse books and talking about how they were feeling of the sudden movement they had to do. But what had them worried was why the workers were hurrying to finish the new sections if things were alright or were they.

**The suspense is killing me in wondering how the next couple of days will go especially with a lightning storm on its way and fast approaching. Tell me what you think and please review dear readers it is why that button exists. Not for the purpose of being there looking mighty pretty. **

**~Solie-chan~**


	3. Always There

**I would like to thank those who added me to theirs favorite and alerts and for two wonderful reviews.**

**JustaRose: **I hope that this chapter is to your liking and more better for you.

**Raven2010: **I'm glad you're enjoying this story.

**Anon (): **I'm happy that you enjoy Kyoya's character and demeanor.

Chapter 3. Always There

Dr. Kiyami woke Kyoya up at exactly five so that he could get things in order before the lightning storm arrived and made sure the workers were comfortable and were resting while being on standby just in case of anything.

Kyoya went and talked to the host club and explained some rules that were put in place for the safety of Haruhi and for the mansion as well but he wasn't really particularly worried. He also explained that he will be teaching during the day Mori and Honey so they can graduate by the month and during the evenings everyone for their nursing classes.

With all that said he went and made sure that the generator was prepared and an ambulance on standby for any unwanted emergencies. He went back to what used to be his room and saw Haruhi holding on to the blanket he slept with and saw that she was so content and at peace.

"I was moving it and she randomly hanged on to it so I let her keep it since she wouldn't let go I hope you don't mind" Dr. Kiyami said to Kyoya while writing down her vitals and comparing them to the others. "It's no problem she is to remain as comfortable as we can get her and even though she unconsciously does things it fine since she's happy" Kyoya said as he prepared lesson plans and made photocopies in the room adjoined to his.

It was already nine and Kyoya received word that the storm has just began and the area where Haruhi used to live has just lost power including the hospital she went to and he was glad for Dr. Kiyami's quick thinking and avoided a death that would destroy them all.

All of Haruhi's vitals were staying the same but what had Dr. Kiyami worried was the fact that Haruhi had no awakened at all and she should have during the early mornings but she'll give it till tomorrow. Then again she hoped nothing happened during the night and that it all went smooth because for Haruhi's sake she needed to stay alive.

The rest of the host club were doing the packets that Kyoya handed to him and eating dinner late since they had been talking about house rules and what to do in case of any emergency or fun things to be done. Of course they knew that mostly all doors and windows had to be kept shut for Haruhi's sake especially when she was allowed to roam around with someone but supervised.

The majority of the rooms were soundproof and the house was calm by the time midnight rolled around and that meant that Kyoya and Dr. Kiyami were sleeping but made sure to touch something that would alert them that Haruhi was awake.

Haruhi was feeling restless and was feeling a slight chill to her left and it was making her feel warmer than what she felt from the rest of her body. But she felt the chill wasn't going away and it was making her freak out to the point that it was touching her but not really physically.

"AHHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME! IT'S COLD! WHY IS IT COLD? PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Haruhi screamed while yanking cables off of her and shaking that it made her cry.

Dr. Kiyami and Kyoya bolted upright and began to try and calm Haruhi but were trying to figure out what was cold that it was making her react strongly but couldn't find the source. Dr. Kiyami had a clue but couldn't do anything but try to restrain but it was her and Kyoya and no luck so Kyoya did the one thing that can help them. He opened the door and quickly yelled "DR. MORISTRONG COME TO ROOM ONE QUICK!" as he went back to Haruhi and tried to restrain her till Mori arrived.

Mori heard the code name and ran out the room leaving everyone confused but stayed put while Mori arrived and saw Haruhi thrashing about and quickly grabbed her knees and locked them down while Kyoya locked Haruhi's elbows to her sides efficiently restraining her fully to the bed.

Dr. Kiyami rushed and got a sedative that will keep her awake but calm her down completely so that she can be released and after administering that Haruhi quickly relaxed but kept on crying saying it's so cold for her. She decided to check Haruhi's temperature and noticed it was 104.9 degrees and that explained why she felt that something was touching her with cold air but to her it would have been left outside in a snowstorm for the whole night.

They couldn't put blankets on her but she gave her a liquid medication that will bring her temperature down in less than an hour. But they would keep Mori with them just in case something sets her off like maybe seeing lightning or actually being able to hear thunder.

Haruhi was still crying but wouldn't let go of Kyoya's hand at all and it came to the point that he got in bed with her and held her while she held his hand to her face and kept caressing it. Kyoya of course made sure that she was comfortable on him and that she knew that someone was comforting her.

Dr. Kiyami started putting all the cabled back on her in order to see her vitals and realized that when she freaked out the machine recorded it on paper and once they were taken off they stopped. She added those to the list and then started added the new vitals and compared them and told Kyoya that all her vitals dropped below safe range meaning Haruhi could relapse quickly if she wasn't kept calm and warm.

Her fever was dropping at a medium rate which would not endanger her and once it reached normal temperature Haruhi's vitals returned to normal though she was still awake but not letting go of Kyoya for any second. Dr. Kiyami sighed and started checking every nook and cranny while going over all her notes to see what would have caused the fever when she was stable with no problems and that's when she saw it.

"I can't believe such a simple thing set her off and caused her temperature to skyrocket" Dr. Kiyami smiled while looking at the metal bars of the bed and laughed. "Then how about we transfer her to a regular normal bed so that she can stay warm and keep the sheets cotton so they stay warm and not go cold" Kyoya said as he looked at Haruhi who was looking straight at Mori.

The good thing was Haruhi didn't yank the oxygen and her feeding tube but they would have to put a new ivy line on her and since she was awake and curious about what was going on around she they decided to bring her down to the living room where the rest of the host club was located.

Mori went to them and told them to close every curtain and put dark paper over the small windows on the doors so that she would not be alerted to the fact that it was thundering outside. Also, that when she came in the room they were to remain seated, talking one at a time so not to scare her. They would refrain from yelling and would remain calm and collected so that she could stay calm and not have her vitals spike and it was not a drill.

As Kyoya and Dr. Kiyami moved Haruhi onto the wheelchair and put everything on a cart and slowly wheeled her to the living room and put her right next to the fireplace they had. Haruhi looked at everyone and was confused since they were all quiet and looking a little nervous.

"Why are all of you quiet and looking nervous has something happened and I'm not aware of it and if so please tell me" Haruhi said while looking at everyone and even Kyoya who looked shocked. "Haruhi nothing has happened except that you have been hospitalized again and could have died this time. Some things will be explained to you but it is Kyoya who is going to explain it all to you" Dr. Kiyami said to Haruhi while double checking all her vitals and preparing everything she will need to make a new ivy line.

Kyoya took a seat in front of Haruhi and took her hands in his and said "Haruhi right at this moment you live permanently live with me and so does your personal doctor. The host clubs minus Tamaki live with us as well and are fully out of school. I will be your teacher as well as theirs. You at this moment have a feeding tube since it was the only way to be able to nourish you while you were in a deep sleep.

This whole house is being kept warm for your sake and to keep your body stable because if you go below your normal vitals you're at risk for death. I have graduated and have three degrees so please for once in your life Haruhi depend on us to help you get through this and continue on living a normal life as it can get.

Dr. Kiyami will insert a new ivy line right on you r shoulder so that the medication can be administered more effectively and take charge quicker. You will be using the wheelchair for as long as we need to keep you off your feet. There will always be someone with you wherever you go and we've made sure that you can enter every room without having to worry about temperature differences.

At this moment you are now allowed to go outside due to your health so I'm having a tropical room being built so that it could accommodate for not being to leave the mansion. Tamaki is not with us and won't be because his grandmother has told him to lose contact with us and he has decided to obey his wishes.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey will be taking classes in the evening to become certified nurses in order to care for you when Dr. Kiyami needs a break and also so that they can better help you. You are staying in my room since it's the biggest one to keep you in and I sleep in a small bed right in the same room just in case you need me for whatever reason.

Mori and Honey will be taking their classes in the mornings with me so I can have them graduated by the end of the month due to the fact they are already farther ahead in Ouran than the teachers. I will teach you along with Hikaru and Kaoru in the afternoon and evening you will be already resting so I can do their nursing classes.

Haruhi we are all here for you and know that your father won't get away with it so easily for abandoning you and know that you can tell us anything for we will side with you first and foremost" and finished wiping Haruhi's tears that were falling while listening to every word being said.

Dr. Kiyami did her ivy line while Kyoya held her hands to keep her calm and knowing someone is there for her and after she finished she said "Please all of you call me Ruka since we will all be living in the same roof and get to know each other little by little.

"Is it normal to be feeling dizzy while sitting down and having a headache right after" Haruhi said while closing her eyes and rubbing her head. "No it is not normal at all so tell me what do you feel" Ruka said as she looked puzzled.

"Well, my head wants to explode and I feel like if I was on a boat and it was moving but I can't feel my left side of the body for some reason" Haruhi said as her left hand went limp in Kyoya's hand. "Mori remember the cabinet with a label that was bright red quickly bring me all that's inside fast. Kyoya keep her head in straight and Hikaru and Kaoru start rubbing her left side and getting feeling into it" Ruka said as she opened Haruhi's ivy line and injected a medication to stop the nausea and headache that would get worse as time passed.

Mori quickly arrived with three containers and set them on the couch and Ruka quickly went to them and started crushing pills and adding clear liquid and loading them up to syringes. Ruka made 25 syringes all varying in different colors and started injecting them into Haruhi's ivy line. "Hikaru and Kaoru stop the rubbing and Kyoya let go of her head and hold her hands again" as Ruka injected two more liquid-filled syringes.

"Ruka it's starting to alleviate and I can feel Kyoya's hands on mines and they're very warm I like that" Haruhi said as she gripped Kyoya's hands with her own. Ruka finished giving her the last ones and said "Haruhi can't miss any doses of all her medication and they have to be given at the same time every day with no hour later or early. If they are late then her immune system will cave in and she'll get worse as the clock ticks down" as she wiped her forehead and sat down catching some air.

They all shuddered when that was said so it meant that they would all study their nursing material thoroughly and ask questions when they needed clarification for at the moment any mistake can cost Haruhi.

They all went to the dining room to eat something light and they didn't want Haruhi feeling left out because she couldn't eat so they gave her strawberry jello so she could feel part of the whole atmosphere and they all went their separate ways to bed.

**Hope you all enjoy this and tell me what you think also remember reviews are my energy to keep this story going. **

**~Solie-chan~**


	4. New Breakthrough

**I would like to thank to those who reviewed as it made me smile and start thinking of the next chapter and get it typed out. I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori. **

**Raven2010: **I'm with you on that especially if they are meant to stay indefinitely.

**ThePandaHat: **I SO ADORE YOU!

**anon (): **I'm glad you're enjoying it and how the characters turn out.

Chapter 4. New Breakthrough

It was bright and sunny outside and all Haruhi could do was look from the inside and see how the snow was so white that one could go blind. She didn't mind being inside though because she was never good for the cold let alone winter since she was the sickest at that season anyways.

Kyoya was in the room he had fixed for doing his lessons and at the moment Honey and Mori were doing a test on one of the chapters that he had taught a week and a half ago. So far he was right in knowing that they were just going at the pace of the other students but were in fact bored when they already knew the material.

Kyoya had composed a complete test of the whole third year material and gave it to them to see where he would have to pick and once they were corrected he was in complete total shock. Mori and Honey were three months and a half in advance and could have been able to leave school if only they were allowed to test out completely. So Kyoya only had three more chapters to cover and a complete and fully graduate them and he could do those as long as they study the material.

Hikaru and Kaoru were given a full year exam and ended up passing that completely so they took the second year and had to get classes on the half year part. They of course were excited because it meant that the challenge now began and could no longer be bored.

Haruhi also passed the first year exam and only need three to be taught the three chapters towards the end of the books they used in order to complete the second year. She had told Kyoya that she would want to start her third year with Hikaru and Kaoru with her so that they all could graduate together.

At night the nursing classes had them all studying hard and asking many questions that Kyoya deemed very important and not many ever asked. They even studied in groups and came up with solutions and even new questions that would be asked the next day. They had exams weekly and covered one section at time so that there were no confusions if they tried covering two.

Ruka stayed with Haruhi in order to keep her company and noticed that she was solemn when not surrounded by her group of friends. She responded well to the medication with some side effects that didn't make her all too happy but could be taken care of with other medications. Haruhi also seemed more quiet and withdrawn than how she usually was which it was something she was going to monitor.

Haruhi didn't mind being fawned over but she had admitted to herself a week and a half ago that she felt completely depressed and it didn't make matters easier. She knew that at some point her being ill would root to her to being in one place. The bright side was that she was now being challenged in the lessons and actually had her own time to complete her homework. Kyoya gave her homework every two days and also time to rest instead of overworking herself.

Though she was glad to be finishing her second year faster what hurt her most was that they all treated her like was walking a fragile glass that can shatter at any minute. It made her depressed that even Kyoya did the same and wouldn't even let her cook when she felt she wanted. She wanted to bake a cake that her mother used to make for her and it made her sad that she couldn't.

Haruhi closed her eyes and let tears stream but fell asleep before that and Ruka was across the room reading a medical book on how to care for fragile health patients. Haruhi's heart rate spiked up too high which made Ruka rushes and starts examining her. She noticed the tears and knew that she was in some anguish over how things were progressing she didn't want to disturb Kyoya but he was the only one that could calm her or else her heart would fail.

"Cancel class for the day and come here because Haruhi seems to be once again crying in her sleep and it's sky rocketing her heart" Ruka said to Kyoya over the phone since she couldn't leave Haruhi by herself. Honey and Mori, class is cut short for the rest of the day due to Haruhi needing my full attention. Start reading the next section and please tell the twins to do the same and go over your notes for possibly tomorrow's test" As he then quickly walked out the room and headed straight to Haruhi's.

He went in and took hold of Haruhi's hands after warming his up and started caressing them while whispering in her ears a story meant for her to listen to only. Her heart slowed down to its steady beat and Ruka smiled and walked to go eat lunch with the others while Kyoya stayed with Haruhi.

Kyoya kept holding Haruhi's hands and every once in a while fixing her hair and still talked to her even though she was asleep. He knew that his presence alone kept her calm, but the one thing he knew was that she scared and depressed of how they all treated her. But truth be told her condition was that bad.

If someone were to look at Haruhi they would think that she should have been dead and not probably sitting in a wheelchair spending time with everyone for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She had had dropped down to less than one hundred pounds for her small frame. Her face was sunken in and her eyes were no longer bright anymore, when she moved sitting she would often wince. The bones were so close to the skin that when they rubbed it shocked her entire system and also kept her on edge; with medication she was a little numb. He up earlier than the others calling everywhere if there was a formula that would help her gain at least thirty pounds and keep her there and so far no luck.

"Hello Yoshio its Kyoya and I will admit this time that I need your help since your hospitals and research team is the best and I would know since I was once part of the family" Kyoya said over to the phone to the person who used to be his father. "Well, if it isn't Kyoya and you do remember that if you needed help with something I would do the best to help so tell me what it is so that we could get things in motion" Yoshio said as he looked at the picture of his used to be third son.

"I know you remember that I have Haruhi Fujioka living with me and that you have read her medical record that I faxed and what's being done. There have been some developments but it's taking a toll on her body and I fear that if it keeps falling she won't survive at all. Haruhi has lost weight to the point she's under one hundred and her skin is tight over her bones causing shocks of pain throughout her body. The medication only numbs her partially and she still has pain which has been after her heart and it can't keep restraining or it would force her into a coma.

The formula which is the 9OX500 Xish Meal Liquid is not giving her enough nutrition so I want to invent a new line with some special requirements for it to made and even manufactured. I need your complete approval that you can lend me resources if I need them in order to make a new formula that can be used to fully nurture anyone who uses a feeding tube in their stomach" Kyoya said while writing down ideas that can be used for a new formula and also how it could go about including doing some survey study worldwide that could begin as soon as they papers can be printed out and mailed.

"Of course I grand permission Kyoya because whatever you make can benefit the world and those who've been kept in hiding from weather and even bad seasons in other countries" Yoshio said while smiling and knowing that his determination was being used to further things in the world. "Thank you Yoshio and good day" Kyoya said as he hanged up the phone and sighed in his seat.

He quickly called up his medical research company and told them what to make and the guidelines to what was needed for the new formula. They quickly agreed and would get onto it as fast as they could and he also told them to mail worldwide surveys for each country and take a poll into what everyone in average ate in meals. The new formulas would be made three ways it was breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

What would be the most exciting thing would be how that each formula would be a special meal so that any patient felt they had that in their stomach even though they could not physically eat it. He also told them to make in between formula snacks that would be a smaller bag than the meal one so that if there was no hunger in between each meal.

They would start developing the formulas first for teenagers from thirteen to nineteen so that Haruhi could start using it. That formula would be labeled 3HFML200 Hafu Level 3 13-19 Meal Liquid, 33HFSL333 Hafu Level 33 13-19 Snack Liquid, and 03HFMSL030 Hafu Level 30 13-19 Midnight Snack Liquid. It was named Hafu for **Ha**ruhi **Fu**jioka and the idea came to him due to Haruhi's weight loss and also how many around the world could be suffering the same.

Kyoya was confident that his research team will develop the three types of formulas but he would first start out with just formula that would increase the patients weight and also stay in one number but it would be nutritious and healthy as well. Haruhi would be able to start using to see if they start working and if so then he will find others one person in the other age categories and let them try the formula and once its proven they'll mass produce and distribute all over the world.

The meal types would come later in years to come but the main priority was to keep Haruhi and happy though at the moment the depression was holding her and choking her. That at some point she didn't even want to see him or the rest of the host club. She took her flavored jello meals in her room with Ruka and refused to see anyone but whenever one passed her door they would hear her doctor comforting her while she cried.

The tropical room was not even done yet and they all brainstormed together to see what other kinds of rooms they could make to keep Haruhi entertained and happy and the ideas were magnificent and the people he hired agreed to start working on them once they finished the room.

Haruhi was depressed and felt sick inside than all the cables she already had and she told Ruka and she made a complete note of all she said and decided to do some lab work to see what it would reveal but had to wait two days. The wait was agonizing for all of them but the ones who were more concerned were Ruka and Kyoya because Haruhi had taken to sleeping later nights and couldn't seem to concentrate on her work.

She was able to finish her second year but Kyoya put on hold her third year until they could get completely calm and happy.

What no one knew was that the lab work would bring some devastating news.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I want people to tell me what they thing will happen in the next chapter. I love everyone's input. **

**~Solie-chan~**


	5. The News and Solution

**I apologize for being gone so long and not leaving any notice but I've been in search of a beta and to this day nothing so please if you want to help me say so. I'm sorry that I left all my readers with a major cliffy and have decided to keep writing and try and edit it to the best of my ability. **

**I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

Chapter 5. The News and Solution

**~Two Days Later~**

The lab result tests came back and Ruka decided to do an evening meeting with Kyoya and everyone else in order to discuss the results and what could be done.

Haruhi was still in her depressed mood and was sleeping more and completely not really functioning to the outside world meaning she was no longer aware who she really talked to. Making things more complicated than they were at the moment and needing drastic measures to fix the problem at hand.

Ruka waited till Haruhi went to sleep knowing she wouldn't wake up till much later in the morning but did leave a baby monitor in her room and took the other part with her and they had a camera in the room as well just in case she was ever left alone with no one by her side.

"I have just received the test results and compared them to everything that has been done so far including to the list of medications. All medications had to reviewed twice and side effects as well important information that was sent by the laboratory. I'm afraid that Haruhi is worsening and not getting any better and the lab gave me a time limit saying she won't live past three months if things can't be changed.

She's on some very strong doses of medication and also said medications are damaging her system further than helping her keep it stable and balanced. Haruhi's medications are still pills and crushed mixed with liquids and that is what's killing her further. Her blood doesn't break down pill matter. The laboratory sent me a list of all the liquid medications and doses that are the same as the pills she's been taking as a child.

They have been revised and approved by me for her to take but at the moment I have not given Haruhi her medications today in order to cleanse it out of her system and start the new ones come morning. So far her vitals have not strayed and she's just slept even more than before.

Haruhi was taking past 30 pills turned liquid for many symptoms and that was completely too much for her body and further harming her system. Thanks to the list of liquid medications the laboratory sent me I've lessened the amount to 12. Meaning for the whole day and night which we will need everyone's help in monitoring every single twitch and breath she takes to see how she does and blood work done weekly.

Also, Haruhi's depression is getting out of hand completely and I need all of you to talk to her about the way you treat her and explain to her in full details the situation and how it calls for fragile treatment. She has expressed to me how she hates to be treated like glass that can break at any minute and how even you Kyoya would avoid certain questions.

In my opinion she is her own adult and is emancipated she deserves to know the severity of her condition and all of you feel that she is in this situation once alone and now with help. Haruhi needs to know that though you're all friends and are here for her that you also care about her condition enough to halt your lives and sacrifice everything to make sure she still lives.

I've checked the medications for side effects and the most we can expect is her feeling restless and a little enclosed all I'm asking is that she be let to speak her mind since I've noticed that she hasn't been able to do that. Haruhi is permanently living here as well as all of you and she feels that she's left out of everything because she's ill and it makes her a stranger in a home that she herself is a part of" finished Ruka while looking at the young men in front of her.

All of them were in complete shock that things were getting worse and that Haruhi felt the way she did and that it was their entire fault and everyone had some sort of blame for her growing depression but nobody would speak except for Mori.

"Haruhi has expressed many times that she wants to cook but Kyoya has said continuously no, but in my opinion she would only need one of us or two of us with her to watch and assist her when she needs help in cooking. She had said once to me that she wanted to bake sweets that her mother used to bake for her when she was little.

She even showed me the scrapbook of all the recipes her mother made and she wanted to make them because she desired to eat them but knew she couldn't. Haruhi wanted us try her cooking that was made from her mother's recipe as a thank you to us being there for her.

I myself went to the kitchen with the wheelchair to see how difficult it would be and the only thing the appeared to be hard would be getting all the ingredients and getting the food out of the oven due to it being hot. But if we put a board over the armrests or have someone do that for her then in reality she would need little assistance.

Before any of us knew that she was severely ill she did things by herself why can't we still let her be independent if it will make her happy. I love cooking personally and would want to help her in the kitchen there's no problem in doing that. Also it would be best to let her Haruhi move herself in the wheelchair when she wants to and push her if she's tired.

Whenever Kyoya gives us our lessons I know Haruhi likes being the most in the library and has been forbidden to enter it when class is in session. She should be allowed to go to any room she wants whether in use or not because she's cooped up to a wheelchair and her more calmness comes from reading so let her enter when class is in session that way if something happens she can say right away what's wrong.

Haruhi is human and therefore a being and keeping her banned when she was told that she could go anywhere means she really can't. Only Haruhi knows her body and limit while we only know when she tells us and when the machines spike" Mori finished while a little angered that he seems to always see things not everyone does.

"I feel ashamed of myself and am retiring for the night I'm sorry for having caused and treated Haruhi as a being who is weak" Kyoya said as he bowed and walked out of the room to the third floor and wasn't heard of for the rest of the night.

To say the least everyone was in complete surprise since Kyoya never apologized or ever did things that warranted an apology. Now everyone knew that Kyoya was completely worried for Haruhi and wanted her away from any hazards. It also showed that he was trying hard but wasn't sure how to proceed so he acted as he normally would and that alone affected Haruhi without him knowing.

"Tomorrow Haru-chan should be let into the kitchen with Mori so she can do what she wants to do and that is if she's up to it" Honey said while hugging Usa-chan.

"I'll administer her medication at five in the morning and if she's fine by nine then I'll tell Mori so she can do breakfast if she wants to, also can you Hikaru and Kaoru please check on Kyoya in the morning and talk to him. Now I'm off to bed so that I can wake early and deal with Haruhi goodnight" Ruka said and walked out while everyone went to their rooms to do some studying and then sleep.

**~Morning~**

Ruka had woken up and administered the new medication and checked her vitals seeing that she was doing so well with no problems so far. Haruhi woke up at seven thirty and the first thing she asked was if she could be put on the wheelchair to which she was quickly put in.

"Ruka can I please go to the kitchen I want to cook breakfast for everyone please Kyoya won't let me and he's sleeping at the moment" Haruhi said softly while looking at the bags hanging on the pole in her wheelchair. "Of course Haruhi but Mori is going with you to help since he also loves cooking but doesn't flaunt it" Ruka said while texting Mori to take Haruhi to the kitchen when she reached his room.

Haruhi wheeled herself to Mori's room and to her surprise saw that he was already waiting for her so they both went straight to the kitchen since it was straight down but on the other side of the mansion. She quickly told him everything she'll need and went to prepare the smaller stove that she could easily work with without needing someone to do the cooking for her.

Mori sat at the table and watched her cook and wheel herself around in the wheelchair with a smile on her face and all he could do was be happy that she doing this brightened her day. He set the table the way Haruhi wanted it and prepared the juice that she taught him how to do.

He took out three pans that he had prepared last night before going to bed and quickly cut them up and put it in containers and back in the refrigerator that was slightly hidden from anyone's view. Haruhi was done with all the cooking and with Mori's help they put the food in the table and the plates served and the extras in the middle. Mori left for a minute and returned with a plate of some layered gelatin of three flavors in her seat with a special drink that was sweet and nutritious.

Mori gave Haruhi a remote that she pressed sounding the breakfast bell and everyone walked through the doors and all sat down and when they looked at their plate they were amazed at what they saw and waited for Haruhi to come to the table not knowing she was the one who cooked.

Haruhi had wheeled herself to her room and Ruka helped her changed into some comfortable clothing and they both arrived to the table and went to their places. Quickly everyone started eating and some were in shock while eating and commenting on the best food they ever tasted.

Haruhi was eating her jello and she knew that it tasted better, sweeter, and fruity than what she ate. She looked quickly at Mori and said "Thank you Mori it's something that tastes so delicious and the juice is very creamy and tasty" while smiling at him a true smile.

"I'm glad it's a recipe that came in my head from scratch that I prepared late last night for you. It is all completely made out of fruit and special non lactose cream. The juice is the same way minus the gelatin and blended together to make it easier to digest and no water to it. You will have some other flavors to try for lunch and dinner and they're the same way" Mori said while looking at how happily Haruhi ate her breakfast with no worries of anything leaving everyone in a very good mood.

Everyone had finished eating and were all saying that they wanted to thank the cook because the breakfast was very delicious and filling. Haruhi started laughing and said "Well you're all welcome because I'm the one that made the food with Mori's help when I needed it" shocking everyone to no end that Haruhi could cook so well.

Kyoya felt even worse than he already did for not letting her cook because just looking at her with her bright smile made his heart ache and so he quickly dismissed himself and said no classes for a couple of days and left back to the third floor.

Haruhi had stopped laughing and looked at Kyoya who didn't look too happy and her mood went dark and she excused herself and went back to her room and looked out the window.

Everyone noticed Kyoya's mood and then when Haruhi's mood plummeted they felt angered that Kyoya was not acting himself. Mori went to go see Haruhi in her room while Honey, Hikaru; Kaoru went to the third floor to see and speak with Kyoya.

When they arrived to go see Kyoya they noticed that the room was completely trashed and his hands were bloodied up and he was crying. Honey quickly went to him and said "Kyo-chan don't do this yourself, I know you're trying very hard to make Haru-chan happy but it's not too hard to ask for help from us especially for advice. I'm not too dumb not to see that you love her so much but don't know how to show her.

The first thing you would need to do Kyo-chan is tell Haru-chan how you feel and let her know that it's hard for you to adjust but you're slowly accepting things but need more time. Also, apologize for restricting her and explaining why you're doing so because face it Kyo-chan doing this to yourself is not healthy for you.

I know you don't mean to keep her mood low but you've admitted to yourself that you're willing to change for her but in fact what you do is the opposite. Pulling away and acting the way you do is not changing yourself but being stricter than you already are.

So go get your hands cleaned up and compose yourself and go talk to Haru-chan because it's time that she knew how you truly felt and that you need her to understand why you do the things the way you do" Honey said while holding Kyo-chan and patting his back.

They went back to the living room to study their material and hope that Kyoya and Haruhi could patch things up and things would lighten up because even they felt the mood eating at them from the outside and there was no escaping it at all.

Mori went to see Haruhi and saw her looking out the window with tears in her eyes and gripping her armrests tightly that her knuckles were white with strain. "Haruhi please calm down and listen to me because I understand you're in pain but you have to stay calm. Kyoya has been under pressure ever since learning that you were very ill and believe me it was a shock to all of us that you were this sick and we never saw it.

But in him being a doctor and all is damaging his pride in not knowing that you were that sick and never knew. Kyoya took it pretty badly but stayed calm and started having additions added to his home in order to better suit you and keep you happy.

Kyoya has been working nonstop to make sure we're all learning and also making sure that you're still in the safe range because whether he admits it or not he doesn't want to lose you and neither do we. You may not realize it but you're that ill that lots of precautions were taken when you arrived here and at the moment you're treading on pins and needles.

Your body is fighting hard to stay alive and even though you're not in the clear we're allowing you to do the things you normally do with at least one of us present because your health is in a fragile state. We're trying to give you freedom but with your health it isn't pretty easy to do so" Mori said as Haruhi slowly calmed and stopped crying.

"Thank you Mori for telling me that I've been used to being this way for so long that I thought it was the same all over again and not really serious. Every hospital visit I had was the same and I really wasn't aware that this time it would be completely different and serious that it would affect the way I've lived this whole entire time" Haruhi said while closing her eyes since she had a headache but still spoke and listened to Mori.

Mori walked out of Haruhi's room after making sure she would be fine and was calm that nothing would arise and be of any consequence. Ruka had administered her midday medication and so far no problems have happened except Haruhi being more sentimental than normal but that was alright since she's depressed but so far today it wasn't taking a toll on her.

Kyoya walked in the room and took a chair and put it right in front of Haruhi and looked at her intently and took her hands in his. "Haruhi I apologize for my actions today at breakfast and in reality making excuses was never my thing but this time I just want you to hear me out to everything I've got to say.

I realized that I harbored feelings for you two months after I got used to having you in the host club and they were more than feelings of just friends. I decided to keep them hidden because I knew that my family would never approve of you no matter you did. When you had collapsed I normally would have been hands on everything I had to do but that time I froze because the shock was so great.

Me being someone who handled everything felt utter fear and anger inside that I didn't know what to do and never noticed that you were never alright to begin with. When Ruka told us everything that you had been through I felt even worse that I never picked on the subtle signs and always pushed you to limits. I know that I placed many restrictions on you upon arriving here and I did so because your health was in grave condition.

It was not my intention to treat you like fragile glass but also I knew that if I didn't and let you do things that you normally did that it could worsen your health. I have fallen in love with you Haruhi from the very beginning and I am still in love you regardless of your state of health. I'm not someone that talks or shows emotions openly and just decide to hide them and act the way I do.

Never did it come to my attention that I was pushing you away and even further hurting you by keeping you confined in the sense. Once you got stuck in the hospital I was constantly working in order to better the home so that it would be a place that you could stay and live. While sleeping my only thoughts and dreams were of new projects in order to make things more comfortable and lively for you and everyone else.

Everything I do and continue to do is for you and with you in mind, me learning more compassion and to be open are through experiences that normally I wouldn't start or even join and I'm trying hard to even begin them. It's hard for me but I admit the majority of the time I don't know what I'm doing and it makes me frustrated so I end up reverting to who I normally am.

With you doing breakfast today showed me that you can do normal things as long as someone is with you and that it keeps you happy knowing that the life you've lived is still in your reach and not obstructed. I'm sorry for causing you to become depressed for not letting you do things that you want to do. This is your home as much as it is now everybody's that reside here.

I want you to be patient with me and whenever you feel the need to tell me something or anything whether it be a piece of advice or something that you tell me even if it's in front of the others. They're trying to point me in the right direction in order to better myself as a better person because in all honesty I hate being a stiff person with no emotions.

My wish is to be able to be open with everyone about anything and also show you how much I love you without having to be so secretive or cold about it. I've never loved someone the way I have fallen for you and in itself scares me to death completely but I'm willing to adapt and try new things" Kyoya said while looking straight at Haruhi and wiping her tears whenever they would fall.

"Kyoya first of all I don't want you to change if you don't really want to, I've come to know and like you just the way you are, after all it is who you really are. You don't need to change if you don't really want to but do so if it makes you someone that you really want to be inside.

I've had feelings for you for some time but always ignored them because my body was weak and I knew that was something you never wanted in someone so I decided to be more of a friend than anything else. But now I'm glad to know that you feel the same way and that I can openly show them. I was never aware my condition was this serious since I've been dealing with this for so long it all just looked the same as all the other times in my opinion.

When you talk to me like this it lets me know that you see me as a person and not just the being that you happen to be taking care of. Never was I aware that you were under any kind of stress or that you were working hard since when you put the restrictions upon me I noticed that they were whenever you were doing something important. I felt that you didn't want me to be around you with me being this ill and that it was a shame that I've become this.

I didn't tell anyone that I was this ill because I didn't want any pity or people to be obliged to help me in anything or treat me any different. My father abandoned me because the toll of having to take me to the hospital multiple times a month was not just a toll on him but on his job as well if I was hospitalized. No one knew I was living alone unless they found out on their own and I told them to keep it a secret.

It's one thing to have people fawn and fuss over you and then be angered to have their lives ruined if I'm constantly missing anything or ending up in the hospital so I pushed myself to limits so that no one would notice the difference if someone were to actually see anything different about me.

From now on I want you to tell me if something is wrong or just talk to me because I'm bound here but I don't like being by myself much since it just reminds me that I've had to fend for myself knowing that everything would fall apart at any minute or day" Haruhi told Kyoya while still crying and holding onto his hand and not letting go.

They stayed quiet in each other's presence happily knowing that the communication would be easier than before and that Kyoya could give her some mild freedom. The others left the door after knowing that everything would be alright and brighten up in the days to come.

Kyoya decided to take a break from giving classes to everyone and take some time relax because at some point everyone yelled at him to relax for once and to not rush things since they all lived in the same house. Even Ruka was to relax and even have a nap that everyone knew she needed though she ignored it but ended up taking one anyway.

**~Evening~**

After everyone had eaten their meal that once again Haruhi had made with the help of Mori they all went to the living room to just relax and chat before they all went to bed. Haruhi had even joined them though she asked if she could actually sit on the sofa because her poor bottom was in pain from sitting on the hard wheelchair.

Of course they moved her and she was more relieved and comfortable with such a smile on her face that everyone ended up laughing while she blushed. Kyoya was sitting next to her and was content to hear the group's playful banter and jokes that even he had a couple of laughs at Hikaru and Kaoru's antics of how they would scare their maids at home.

Ruka had quickly noticed that Haruhi was shivering and looked a little pale so she actually took her temperature and noticed that it was once again high for her and went to give her the medication that would bring it down. She also noticed that she didn't have a blanket around her legs like she normally had and went to retrieve one for when the fever went down she could have on her.

Everyone had quieted down when Haruhi asked if she could lay on Kyoya's lap and he said it was alright with him so they all helped to make them comfortable and before anyone knew it Haruhi had fallen asleep once her medication was administered and they all learned the dose at night would always make her tired.

After a couple of hours of talking Kyoya took Haruhi to her bed and stayed in the bed next to it but making sure to have something near him to alert him of anything. Ruka jotted down everything she did to Haruhi in her medical journal and then stayed up making sure that all the vitals were alright and doing the midnight dose and then sleep.

It was four in the morning when Kyoya realized that Haruhi was crying hard and Ruka was in the other room moving around quickly doing something. He flipped the light switch on and went to see what was going on and noticed that Ruka was preparing a tray that contained items to close a wound.

"I'm sorry Kyoya if I woke you up but Haruhi's skin stretched completely thin over her knee and it broke open and the next thing you know her whole blanket is bloody because at first she didn't realize what was going on. I gave her a sedative but it's not working so it will be hard to close it if she starts thrashing when there's nothing for the pain if her fever is burning through it" Ruka said as she finished and moved back to the room.

When they entered the room they were assaulted by screams. "AHHHHH! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! STOP THE FIRE, STOP THE NOISE, AND MAKE IT STOP THUNDERING! IT'S EVERYWHERE, PUT IT OUT, STOP IT, WHY, AHHHHH!" screamed Haruhi while squeezing and clawing at her knee and banging her head in the pillow with tears in her eyes.

Kyoya quickly went to the intercom and yelled for Mori and Kaoru to come in order to restrain her effectively, there was no time to administer any sedative since she burned through it due to the fever. When she was restrained they said she was completely hot and burning like an oven.

Ruka quickly began to clean her knee which earned her some high pitched screams and then started sewing her knee together and adding clips and put a bandage on it. The only way to bring down her fever was to calm her down so she injected a medication that would numb the area and she quieted down but still had tears in her eyes. She then gave her stronger dose of the medication so her fever would start going down and they turned the fan on in order to cool her off and stop the sweating.

Kyoya held her while they all changed her bed and put new blankets but when it came to them putting Haruhi in bed once she went to sleep they couldn't. Haruhi had her hand fisted in Kyoya's shirt and was holding his forearm and wouldn't let go so he got in with her and stayed up while she slept.

Kaoru admitted that hearing Haruhi scream the way she did scared him and said that they had to find a way fast to get her to gain weight because then other parts of her skin would start to open where the bone was closer and that meant the joints.

Ruka went to talk to Mori to see what could be done about food and if there was anything that could be made liquid in order to get her going up in weight. Kyoya held her to him and would look at her to see that she was content in his arms and even calm than when she was by herself in bed and not even a single restless movement

Mori had told Ruka to give him till morning to figure something out and that if he did then he would have it ready for Haruhi's breakfast meal. The others were up and worried and Kaoru refused to sleep saying that he could hear Haruhi in his head and it scared him.

At some point everyone was sleeping except Mori who was making special cream drink for Haruhi to see if it would help her gain weight and even if he wanted to go and sleep he couldn't since he did not feel tired at all.

**This chapter is far longer than the others one because I was determined to do it this way for everyone since I felt bad and I'll try my best to make the others this length or longer. **

**~Solie-chan~**


	6. It's Too Much

**Here's another chapter for all of my readers and reviewers but sorry that it's very late. Please take the time to actually tell me how I'm doing. It makes me happy to receive those reviews and also to start thinking on my next chapter and what to write.**

**I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

Chapter 6. It's Too Much

**~Morning~**

Ruka had walked to the kitchen to see Mori sleeping on the table and many dirty dishes all over the place so she began to clean them since the maids were busy cleaning the rooms that were used during the night. Due to all the noise that was being made, Mori woke up and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"I spent the whole night and just about an hour ago I fell asleep, but I was able to make the special meal cream and smoothies to see but we should at least give it about two weeks. Monitoring her weight would be helpful to know if we are on track also in my opinion she shouldn't be jostled too much in order for her skin not to break" Mori told Ruka while helping to clean the mess he had made late into the night.

After breakfast everyone went their separate ways and Haruhi seemed to have taken a special liking to the windows in the room she occupied since it overlooked a small flower field in the distance. Hikaru and Kaoru had decided to go outside and use the swings since they felt like going insane and needed some fresh air.

Ruka kept watch over Haruhi threw the cameras since lately she wanted to be alone and the only way to monitor her would be through technology and it paid to have it. She knew things were difficult she could tell that guilt was a motivational factor to her mood on a daily basis. What she can't tell is what is making her feel that way when she shows no signs of telling anyone.

Kyoya was in his study going over the information that he would receive on how the liquid bags were going and to also keeping track of all the projects he had in place. Mori and Honey were in training in the new dojo that was built next to the mansion and were in amazement at the quality of the materials.

**~Afternoon~**

Kyoya rubbed his eyes due to the massive headache he was experiencing after balancing all the payments and projects that were in progress. He had to admit that though a workaholic he was, it didn't mean that he wasn't tired even though in reality it wore him out.

He made his way to Haruhi's room and saw she was in the corner asleep on the chair and that Ruka was nowhere to be found. Kyoya picked Haruhi up and put her on the bed but noticed she wouldn't let go of his shirt so he laid next to her and fell asleep holding her in his arms.

Ruka came into the room to see both Kyoya and Haruhi sleeping so walked out the room after given her the medication and making sure they were covered. She went outside and sat on the front steps and smiled to herself knowing that finally Haruhi had people to help her.

Kyoya woke two hours later and looked down at Haruhi and smiled knowing that she felt more comfortable and safe in his arms than by herself. He kissed her forehead and tucked her in more to him so that she would be comfortable while making sure that she was really peaceful and not in pain.

Haruhi's knee was healing at a slow rate but still healing nonetheless, Kyoya for once felt calmer in having her in their home and knowing that she relied on him in order to sleep even to at least see him once a day. He loved her so much that lately it was easier to show emotions and no one would react in surprise which showed that the friends he made really did trust him and support him.

**~Evening~**

Haruhi woke up and stretched slowly but noticed that a warm body was near and looked to her side just to see Kyoya looking at her with a smile on his face that left her breathless. She smiled at him and snuggled closer and sighed knowing that there was no way she could ever abandon him.

"Kyoya I'm trying my best to pull through but some days I feel that I'm a burdened since all of you stay inside here and I know people can go crazy while being here. I've noticed almost everyone going outside and coming back more happy than while being here for two days.

I can see it in the air that the majority of you are really weary being stuck in here and in reality it hurts me that I'm taking over all of your lives. If any of you need to go out for a couple of days then please do so and don't worry so much about me because I've been dealing with this my whole life.

You've taken me and all of you have done so much but I don't want any of you to have to sacrifice your life for me since I wholeheartedly understand how much your lives mean to all of you. So please I want you all to go out tonight and enjoy yourselves and come late into the night. It's all I ask that you all do for me from time to time because I can't bare that all of you have to stay here so please go and do so" Haruhi said and motioned for Kyoya to go.

Kyoya called for a limo driver and told everyone to get ready that they were going out to the club and even Ruka was forced to go. He never told everyone why they had to leave so abruptly but they did know that Kyoya was really depressed and it had to do with Haruhi. But they all decided to let loose and have fun just like Haruhi wanted to and in all that partying all the stress they had left them.

**~Midnight~**

Haruhi had managed to get herself on the wheelchair and wheeled herself to the kitchen and got out something the meal that Mori had prepared for her. She quickly ate it and wheeled herself around the whole mansion but in reality she wished that she could get a drop of sleep but not tonight.

She knew that Kyoya gave everyone the night off including the guards and the only person in the house was her and though she knew that alone she was there was nothing to be done. After all she did ask Kyoya to take everyone out because of all the guilt she felt, but she really wanted that to happen.

The only lights that stayed on were the ones in the hall and there was power to the elevator and whenever you walked into a room the light immediately went off but she only wheeled herself around in order to make herself tired.

It was already one in the morning and she had yet to sleep so she went to the third floor and went into Kyoya's room and just being there made her feel at peace. The next thing that even she would know that shouldn't happen was that all the lights went out and the generators should have kicked in quickly. Haruhi knew that she shouldn't panic but she knew the third floor would get cold quickly and that really was not good for her body.

Haruhi knew that she needed to make it the bottom floor where her room was because it would be the only place that could save her but she could barely walk at all. She made the quick decision to throw herself with the wheelchair down the stairs and thank goodness that she made it down safe though her joints hurt to the thumping.

She went straight to Mori's room and took his cell phone and went to her room and hid in the corner of the room with all the blankets she could grab and moved closer to the machine that also ran on batteries. She tried calling everyone's number but nothing and knew that if she needed to panic it would be now but she'll keep on trying to see if she could reach someone.

Half an hour passed and she was shivering but still trying to contact her friends because she wasn't feeling so good at all and all she wanted to do was sleep. She noticed Kyoya's father's name on the phone and decided to chance a call because she was running out of time.

She clicked the name and the next thing you know the call went through with a man on the other side, "I'm sorry to wake you but I need help I'm in Kyoya's mansion alone and the lights are out and the generator has not kicked in. My body is starting to freeze and it hurts so much but I can't contact my friends and I saw your number in Mori's phone. Please help me, it hurts so much" Haruhi said shivering and crying but trying to hold the screams that wanted to come out.

Haruhi heard the phone click off and she knew her life was over but oh how much it hurt so badly. It was so cold in her room and her body ached all over the place and there was nothing she could do at the moment but pray that she would die once she fell asleep.

She felt hours had passed by but in reality only fifteen passed and she closed her eyes, Haruhi was still in the world but so far away that she never heard the front door being busted down and people checking each room.

A man yelled that he had found her and quickly Yoshio walked in and checked her temperature and pulse which was neither on the safe side. He asked to bring his equipment inside and a backup generator along with a heater for the room.

Yoshio quickly hooked her up to the machines he had and started getting her body warm while monitoring her stats and then saw some medications that were labeled midnight and he automatically cursed. He asked one of his guards to try and locate his son and friends and bring them back.

He administered the medication and noticed she was two hours off and noticed that whoever was in charge would pay for almost letting this young girl suffer. Once the room was warm they started taking her clothes off and saw many nail marks all over and knew that once the temperature was cold she was in complete terrible agony and her body suffered the toll.

Haruhi Fujioka was the one girl he admired though a commoner she may be he knew different but at the moment his goal was to make sure she stayed alive and made it through. His guards told him that there was a massive power outage in the area and the generator burned out when it tried to turn on.

Yoshio found Haruhi's medical file in the room and started reading it and knew that the doctor was good but if she needed time off it would affect Haruhi like what's happening now. He will stay with her till he was sure that she was in the clear because he couldn't let such a young girl die when she had much to live for.

**~Afternoon of Next Day~**

Kyoya and his friends still haven't been found so Yoshio was still next to Haruhi's bedside tending to her and also speaking with her and making sure that she ate what Mori had made for her. In Yoshio's eyes he saw a girl that hated being tended to but couldn't fend for herself at all and he also saw a girl that wished she didn't have to be a burden to her friends.

The power still hadn't returned so they took out the one the mansion had and installed a new one that was state of the art in order to then switch Haruhi to the power of the home. The next thing they would have to do is make sure the whole house warmed up in order to let her go around and be able to do the things she wanted to do.

Yoshio had brought in a company to replace all of the medical machines to state of the art as well changing the whole home to be more suitable to the equipment. He knew that when his no longer son returned that he would be mad but he was doing this so that the next time they left nothing would happen to the extreme that could cost Haruhi's life.

The days were getting colder and also it meant that winter would be on its way and it made for measures to attempt to keep Haruhi stable. He's had patients like Haruhi that gave up before they were complete adults and seen many children given to hospitals because they couldn't take care of them.

To know someone like Haruhi that was hanging on showed him that anybody can endure as long as they have people there for them. Haruhi was still on the bed but reading a book that Yoshio had brought with him and couldn't read because she took it.

The rooms were in mid construction were being worked on and they were installing a ramp for Haruhi since once she woke up told Yoshio everything from beginning to end and he came up with simple solutions and implanted those in everything he was doing.

His no longer son will be grateful to all the changes once he sees how Haruhi can move about and even do the normal things on a wheelchair. Haruhi was glad that Yoshio came when he did or she wouldn't have been able to see her friends anymore especially Kyoya. She actually liked Yoshio because he treated her like a person and not just someone who needed to be taken care of because she was ill.

Haruhi just hoped that Yoshio would be allowed to stop by every once in a while to see her because she liked the chats they had about many different topics including fiction ones. He may be a more realistic man but it made his opinions more interesting than those who did believe.

**~Evening~**

Haruhi had gone to sleep early because her body was still stressed after last night's events and still needed to recover. Once she had gone to sleep Yoshio called Kyoya and that's when he was finally able to reach his son.

"Next time you decide to listen to Haruhi you have better call me so that I can stay with her because in you asking everyone to leave for the night and rest of today almost cost her life. I'm expecting you at the mansion soon along with everyone that went with you because though you're not my son this is unacceptable" Yoshio said and hanged up and smiled knowing that he would be there soon.

It wasn't even close to a half hour that Yoshio heard his no longer son and friends gasp at all the changes and hearing Kyoya about murdering his no longer father for intruding on his home and even having the nerve to change it to the point he didn't recognize anything.

He saw the doctor about to head towards Haruhi's room but he stopped her and made her sit down along with the others started lecturing them about a couple of things before telling them what happened during the night and boy would he lay it thick on them that they would never do something like that ever again.

"All of you are complete idiots and morons to leave someone who needs constant watch by herself without anyone else in the house especially when the only way for her to move around is a wheelchair and an elevator. Were any of you aware that there was a sever power outage in this area that even this mansion couldn't even stay on.

The generator had burned out when it tried to turn on and that meant that this whole house was starting to go cold. Do you know what is like to have someone call you past one in the morning freaking out because they were freezing and knew death was knocking at their door?

If it weren't for the cellphone that Mori left behind for Haruhi who called me then she would be here at all and it would be you finding her frozen and dead. We had to tear down the front door and her room door to find her passed out and barely breathing. It gave me quite the scare to see her so pale and barely there as well knowing that any minute that we wasted could be her last.

All these changes you see here are more for her benefit than any of you, state of the art equipment and the most new ones that you won't find anywhere else. She is finally stable and can fully function but I advise that next time you leave because she tells you to, please call me so that I can be with her because having quick brushes with death would one day make it so that she never wakes up.

We were able to warm her body up with heat generators and then when we took the blankets she was covered in blood due to the scratching and agony she was feeling when the cold was creeping on her. She is currently asleep and still recovering but seriously I'm really ashamed to know she was here on her own with no one here and not even a dog.

I will be coming by here every once in a while to check on her and even have chats with her since she clearly told me to stop by to see her and please for everyone's sakes stop treating her like an ill person. She is a being that resides in this house and likes having conversations. Mori if it weren't for that cellphone you left behind she would not have been alive and she even called of you a couple of times" Yoshio turning red at the thought of seeing Haruhi in a casket and being lowered in the ground for the stupidity of those in front of him.

Everyone was in complete shock and quiet because they didn't know that things were that bad and no phone calls ever reached their phones. How could they have known when not even those in the club were aware that one side of town lost power?

Kyoya would now be forever grateful to his no longer father for saving Haruhi and even adding all the things that he did because in reality there were no words to describe how thankful he really was. He will make sure that Haruhi understood how sorry he was and even the others will let her know.

They were so close to losing her and not even realizing it at all and that one mistake could have been hurtful to them. All they could do was wait for morning in order to speak with Haruhi. Yoshio left the mansion and went back to his own to get some rest that he knew was needed because he was completely worn out.

**I hope you all like this chapter even though I'm not really happy with it all and believe it or not it was hard to write. I am still looking for a beta so if you want to help please let me know.**

**~Solie-chan~**


	7. Miracle

**Lately I haven't been feeling like writing but now I'll try my best to continue and finish this fic. But please review so I at least know some of you enjoy my story or else I won't feel like finishing it. **

Chapter 7. Miracle

**~One week and a half later~**

Due to the scare a while back everyone was cautious but were able to hide it so that Haruhi would not know that they were all on edge. Yoshio would stop by every day to talk with Haruhi and see how she was doing and also seeing how his own son was doing.

Ruka was taking the training in order to learn to use the better equipment that was provided thanks to Yoshio and with the new modifications to the mansion things were easier for them all even though no one said anything about it.

Kyoya was almost close to finishing the reviewing materials for Honey and Mori in order for them to graduate and the nursing classes were met with them all being enthusiastic.

Haruhi looked even calmer than before and actually was in the library when classes were in session reading a book or even working on her homework. Thanks to Mori's liquid food Haruhi was slowly gaining weight and able to keep it.

Whichever way Haruhi looked at things and it was in many ways but her longing to be outside was a big one. But since it was fall and it was colder as the days passed by for her to be outside would be asking for a swift death. The best she could do was look out the window and go into the rooms that looked more like it was being out there than in a mansion far from others.

She wished that her father had never abandoned her because in reality no matter what she and what she thought it was Ranka she missed the most. She of course didn't let anyone else know and all the pictures she had of him and her he took them and only left everything that belonged to her.

Haruhi had asked Kyoya if he wanted his room back but he had said that in reality they both slept in the same room and that it was fine with him and didn't mind at all. She felt glad that they both had to the room to themselves at night since Ruka slept in another room nearby.

At night Kyoya would sleep with Haruhi in his arms since she felt safe and calm when sleeping next to him and having him hold her. None of them ever complained and no one else in the mansion did either. They actually liked how Kyoya acted since he was easy to wake up in the mornings and not the demon they knew him as.

The Hikaru and Kaoru spent their time outside sitting in a bench and also keeping a distance from Haruhi because they still didn't know how to cope with the condition she was in. In fact they all still couldn't wrap Haruhi's condition around their heads since it was hard to grasp.

They all tried the best they could in giving her a helping hand but it was no use since they felt that whatever they did was no helping her. Mori kept on making the smoothies since that seemed to be the one thing that helped her.

**~Thanksgiving Day~**

Breakfast was a quiet event for everyone and Haruhi found that she did not like it all and slammed her hands on the table getting everyone's attention. "What in the world is wrong with all of you? This is supposed to be a happy day for everyone but here you are looking as if someone told you that your favorite gift was missing.

I don't really feel up to spending time with people who look so miserable so if you want to have a feast let me know because in all honesty I'm very disgusted with all you and the attitude for today. If you don't really want to be here or bother to stay here then by all means leave because I never asked for any of you to stay with me.

If I'm correct all of you decided to stay, I'm not hopeless due to being in a wheelchair and I'm not going to break at any minute" Haruhi said and wheeled herself out of the room and went straight to the night room. Lately she was there more times than she could count but the room made her feel at ease like if nothing ever happened at all.

She wished that she was still somewhat normal but with how her immune system tended to be breaking down more often than normal there was no hope to be living a normal life. Grateful she was to having good friends but if they were so miserable then they didn't need to stay since she wasn't keeping them there.

The night room consisted of it looking almost like you were really outside in the mountains looking at the stars surrounded by some beautiful trees. It was always dark and her friends never seemed to realize that she was in this room whenever she was angry or sad. She even slept in there when she didn't want to be around the others. Mori and Honey had graduated already and were taking college courses online in order to inherit their family businesses.

The twins were stuck in four chapters of the next grade so couldn't continue until they understood the material while she was close to finishing her third year homework. She had so much free time and understood the material quickly by herself that she ended up studying ahead and advancing quickly.

Kyoya called Yoshio to see if he could stay with Haruhi and they all left out the door to do who knows what on a holiday meant for families or even friends to spend time with. Yoshio had gone and let himself in and he knew he would have to search every room in order to find Haruhi and learn what was going on.

Yoshio found Haruhi in the Night room as they call it staring up into the ceiling with tears in her eyes and he felt like he needed to protect her from everything since in her mind everything was probably falling apart.

"Haruhi what is wrong and why did everyone leave for who knows how long, I really need to know what is going on so that I can help you" Yoshio said while sitting in a log next to Haruhi.

"I'm tired of the fact that they're all trying so hard to help me and even see the hopelessness and pity in their eyes. We can't even enjoy a holiday without them looking so glum and I'm already sick and tired of it even my own doctor looks at me the same way.

I can tell that they are not happy but there's nothing I can do since it's out of my control and the least they could do is actually be happy I'm still alive. But in the end even that alone is too much to ask for. Just because I can't go outside does not mean they can't go out and enjoy themselves.

Just let them enjoy themselves because thanks to the new equipment I will be fine and better protected I just want to be alone since it's better for me when I am. I understand all too well that you have a lot of work to do" Haruhi said as she kept looking at the ceiling with tears in her eyes.

"Alright but I will be calling every day a couple times to check on you and even stop by before I go anywhere else. Please let me know when all of those idiots return back home because I would like to have a talk with them" Yoshio said as he got back up and headed out the door but made sure to leave his most trusted bodyguard Haru behind to watch over Haruhi.

Haruhi had prepared a meal for the man that Yoshio left behind and took it to the living room where he was sitting reading a paper. "All of your meals are very delicious and seem to get tastier each time they're made. You are an excellent cook Haruhi-san" Haru said while eating and making conversation since it was a quiet atmosphere.

They spent literally the whole night talking and enjoying the fireplace that it was something Haruhi liked the most. Haru didn't mind Haruhi's condition and just treated her like he did his younger sister whom had cancer. He knew what it was like to have someone very sick but wanted to lead and act a normal life.

The days passed by and Haru had to make a supplement since Mori wasn't around to make it and it turned out that she was getting better. Haru would help and support so that she could get used to walking around. He was never too far from her side when she needed him and she was calm since he never felt miserable or sorry for her.

If only the others would act the same there wouldn't have been too much of a problem and she wouldn't have to hide and cry her eyes out. Haruhi never asked to be sick or have people take care of her but there was nothing she could do if she was hopeless. Haru showed her that there are people that don't care how someone is and would do anything to make them feel normal and alive.

She was grateful for Yoshio to have left him behind to care for her while she was by herself and in fact wished people like Haru existed. The way Haruhi saw Haru was like an angel that was sent to help her learn to manage on her own and show her that there was hope for someone like her.

Haruhi knew that though it's been a couple of days that Kyoya and the others have not shown up but as long as Haru was around she would be fine and they would come back when ready. But for her the good news was that she could even though it's with a cane.

Yoshio even thanked Haru for helping and teaching Haruhi to walk and also saw that she was happier than before. He decided to pay Haru in order for him to work for Haruhi and he agreed saying it was something he liked more.

Yoshio called Kyoya leaving a message saying Haruhi was walking and nothing more knowing that he was probably hurt by what his actions caused Haruhi to feel. Everyone knew that Kyoya was deeply in love with Haruhi but knowing he had a sick girlfriend per se kind of left him at a loss in what to do.

**Well that's the best I could do with this story for now and please if you want me to include something please let me know. Reviews fuel me and make me think up a better way for the story. That is what the button is for so click it please.**

**~Solie-chan~**


	8. Decisions

**Thank you to JessMess for reviewing while others just added me to the list. It makes me happy that a review was made and made me write.**

Chapter 8. Decisions

Why is that some that people learn not from friends or family but an outsider? Haru may be a bodyguard and sort of a caretaker to Haruhi but he was an outsider in the beginning. He taught her how to learn to depend on herself when the others walked out and haven't returned from their vacation.

It was already a month and Kyoya still had not returned with the others so Yoshio picked up their slack and became Haruhi's doctor in the meantime. She didn't mind the fuss that they both made of her but she as slowly learning all there was to how things worked.

Haruhi hoped that the trip they made answered all of their questions and any problems they had before they came back because she really did care about her friends. Their suffering was thanks to her but she never asked them to help in the first place.

Yoshio set up a private teacher for Haruhi and she was just weeks short in order to graduate before she ever would in Ouran and for that she was happy. She knew that sooner or later she would have to make a choice on what she wanted to do but not yet.

Kyoya and the others had taken a trip to Cancun with their passports and were not coming back until they had thought over everything. They knew that the way they treated Haruhi was wrong but it was the first time they had dealt with something like that. It was a fact that they cared for Haruhi but they didn't know what else to do and how to proceed.

It was wrong of them to have gone and not said where they were headed but things were getting too complicated and not much of a solution. Kyoya only hoped that Haruhi was alright nothing wrong happened to her. No one wanted to return to her only to learn that she was dead and it was their entire fault.

Kyoya still did the lessons for his friends and also taught the nursing classes but what he really wanted was to be beside Haruhi but if he could only treat her like a china doll then that was not working with her. He spent his time visiting the hospital there and the sick people and learning new experiences in how others managed. He realized that they can treat Haruhi like she was normal if they taught and helped her get around her condition.

All of them knew there was no excuse for they realized because the answers could have been found in Japan instead of having to leave. They would have been with Haruhi for Thanksgiving and soon for Christmas but they would leave during New Year's they just hoped that she wouldn't be too mad at them all.

If she did punish them then that would be expected since they abandoned her and never called to at least say what was going on. They also knew they couldn't just waltz right in and things would go back to normal either.

They all had even sat down and brought out all the problems on the table and tried to find a solution to each one in order to better handle all the issues and not hurt Haruhi no longer. Each and every one of them felt guilty for all of the problems that they caused their own friend and didn't even apologize.

Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to apologize but they were scared that she would say otherwise like always did. Haruhi was dear to all of them but she shouldn't need to hide all of her feelings and problems like she did before. It frustrated them to no end but they never even knew some of the problems that they went through.

Honey and Mori saw what others didn't see and even though they could tell all their friends it would still mean that they haven't learn for themselves. Mori was worried that Haruhi possibly didn't have the special meals he made and that alone had him on edge. He was even tempted to call and ask her how she was doing but had to figure out of way from everyone else in order to call.

Ruka was in complete shame because there she was in Cancun and not with Haruhi knowing she could not be by herself yet. She was Haruhi's doctor and she had also left because though a patient she was for her, a daughter she saw her as well.

Kyoya knew in his heart that he wanted to return but he didn't feel ready at all to even face her and apologize for making her feel alienated. He loved more than he did his own sister but it does not excuse him running away from his girlfriend whom was sick and fragile but he didn't know how to treat her the way a healthy person is treated.

There were so many dilemmas amongst them all that even Haruhi was not aware and yet she was having more fun than anyone else since Haru treated her like a normal person. In Haruhi's mind what she really wanted was to sit down with her friends and speak to them in order to find out what was going on.

Hopefully Haru would still stay with her even after her friends and boyfriend returned but she would ask Yoshio. She in reality saw Haru as a brother that she never had and that alone made her feel like she had family. Her mother passed away when she was young and Ranka packed his stuff and left when she was in her weakest moment.

There was no other family Haruhi really had at all and that itself made her depressed but she knew that she had to be strong not for herself but for others as well. Those friends depended on her getting better and being able to do the things she normally did.

"Haruhi please calm down they will return when they're ready and Haru won't leave even after they do. I know you are happy with him here and he could be a good strong figure for you if you really want to" Yoshio said to Haruhi while drinking coffee.

"I see Haru as the big brother that I never had and if you don't really need him I want him to stay here with me even after my friends return from wherever it is they have gone. Haru has shown me that I can be a normal person again it others help me out. I never had a brother since I'm the only child and if he likes the idea then it would make me very happy" Haruhi said while drinking her smoothie.

"Of course I would like to be your big brother and take care of you since it is of no consequence to me. My sister had passed away not that long ago from cancer in a hospital and even her I treated like a normal person. I don't mind being around you because in my heart I see you as another sister that was meant for me to have. The rest of my family abandoned us so it's alright for me to stay here with you because I don't really plan on going anywhere" Haru said while hugging Haruhi making her cry.

It was the happiest moment for Haruhi and on Christmas to gain a brother and someone to be part of her family. She always wanted someone in the family to care for her no matter how sick she was and here he was. They may not be related but he cares for her and she adores him and that alone shows that people not related can be your family.

Yoshio even had a few tears from that beautiful and sweet moment and he was happy to let Haru stay with Haruhi because even he knew that she needed someone to stay and be family instead of friends.

For Haruhi still were looking up though the others have yet to fix their problems, but things will get better in time.

**This chapter had me in softy moment while Haruhi earned her brother. Don't you all think so? Review please since I need the fuel. **

**~Solie-chan~**


	9. Time

**Thank you for reviews and the alerts makes me happy that people still follow this story. If you have any suggestions, then please let me know. **

Chapter 9. Time

The days passed by slowly but were filled with laughter and even some games with Haruhi, Haru, Yoshio, and even some other guards. They never thought any different of the person they spent time with and actually seeing someone who should be careful enjoying themselves was a relief.

Haru kept teaching Haruhi how to manage with everything despite her delicate condition that still kept her wheelchair bound. She was also slowly receiving therapy sessions in order to keep her muscles alive and also some help in teacher her how to walk all over again.

Haruhi was also slowly gaining weight and even Yoshio said that she was doing better than the past few months. She was even gaining her confidence in herself she just wished that her friends would treat her normal.

Yoshio knew to not expect his son to come home anytime soon so in the meantime he'll be responsible in taking care of Haruhi and he didn't mind at all. She was a really sweet girl and the only thing that made him sad was that life dealt her a hard road when it came to herself.

He did his business when it was required of him to attend and it also applied to the meetings and anything that involved emergency meetings. Yoshio wasn't out of state for more than two days due to worry over his patient that needed a constant monitor on her health.

Everyone was made aware of the fact that he had a patient that required him to be available at any time and it was also respected. People did like seeing Yoshio doing the job that actually made him happy compared to being a company manager.

Kyoya and the others also spent time talking to each other and getting their feelings out in the open and also trying to think of what other things they could have said. Yet when it came to the real thing it was harder to get anything or an action.

Hikaru and Kaoru decided to spend their time in a children's hospital with a patient whom had a cancer that could not be cured but any family at all. What left them in shock was that although the young child was supposed to die at any moment, said child was just happy even though he was made aware that he could die at any time soon.

Kaoru hugged the boy and asked "How can you be so happy even though you can leave this world at any minute. What keeps you moving when there's no one left for you to turn to. Please help me understand because I have a friend and she battles every day with her life" letting tears out while the boy just smiled and hugged him letting him take out the days of frustration.

"It isn't easy but instead of feeling sorry for myself all I have to do is just relax and take every day a little at a time. I know that at any minute I can go but it's better to be calm then worried because there are no regrets. I may not have a family but there is the staff that comes to spend time with me and even the occasional people like you two.

I never asked to have this problem I just do but instead of crying it's better to smile since it makes everything all better. Smiling and laughing is the best medicine to everyone no matter what and it helps me feel better and those around me" the young boy said while holding Kaoru and rubbing his back as he cried.

"All you need to do is be there for your friend and support her and don't treat her any different because all she needs and wants is to just get through the day and be happy to still survive. It isn't easy but who said everything was simple. Your friend needs you and also to be there and understand that she will be there as long as she can" the boy said as he let Kaoru compose himself and looked at Hikaru whom had tears but wouldn't let them all out.

They had gotten all the information they needed and wanted and were actually ready to go back to Haruhi and spend all their time with her and be by her side. They also knew that if it were them whom were sick that she would be there making sure that they were alright and they couldn't ask for a better friend than her.

Haruhi was the only female best friend they ever had and there was no way that they would throw away the friendship they had just because she was severely ill since birth. No matter what they would return to her in the morning and apologize for their behavior as many times as they need to.

**~Meanwhile~**

Tamaki was lonely in the first mansion and also bored with all the private tutors he was receiving when he would rather be with his friends than here. It was obvious to him that his grandmother wanted to keep him close but hated him all the same so it was just a matter of him still being a bastard in the family.

No, it wasn't fair but there was nothing he could do unless he asked to be disowned from the family and for him that meant no longer having his father or mother's last name. But it was better than being treating like a piece of scum below his grandmother's feet and that meant that he could do whatever he wanted but yet he was still irresponsible.

He started packing his regular clothes and small belongings while also packing Antoinette's things and got the small regular car that he bought. Tamaki had started saving money little by little till he made his own fortune by keeping everything that was given to him. He even sold most of his pricy belongings to have more money that he could live on his own still be set for life.

Tamaki even tracked where Kyoya was staying and mapped out how to get there also even made a letter saying to the whole family that he will no longer be a part of it and that he willingly gives up existing as one of them. To say that his grandmother was very happy to have Tamaki away from them was so noticeable even on the staff themselves.

He got into his car with everything packed in including Antoinette and took off never looking back because he rather be happy with his friends than be hated by the head of the family. All Tamaki hoped was that his friend will have him back even though he hasn't been in contact with them for over a couple of months.

The drive took over an hour in which Antoinette was patient compared to hyper she normally is and that alone showed the months that it took on Tamaki for him to actually calm down due to the stress and pressure. To say the least they were deprived of outside contact because they weren't allowed outside for even an hour.

He arrived at the mansion and actually was surprised that it looked all so quiet but that didn't stop him so he took out Antoinette and held her with the leash and walked straight to the door. Tamaki knocked and the door was opened and they entered a room where their bodies were being warmed down including his beloved Antoinette.

Never did Tamaki once question why they were going through a weird procedure so he just went along with everything that they told him to do. They led him to the living room where he waited with Antoinette minus a leash and the collar was changed to a cloth that was warmed up.

What they saw made poor Tamaki's heart stop and wish to have been here sooner because the sight itself was a little too much and he didn't move an inch because he knew that jumping Haruhi might actually hurt more than before.

Haru wheeled Haruhi to the living room where she had a guest and of course was careful to not jostle her too much when moving her to the comfortable couch that was bought specifically for her and set her down and put a blanket around her.

Haruhi to say the least was surprised to see Tamaki in front of her after all she was told was that he couldn't stick around due to family issues and the last time he knew of her was when she was still in the hospital and not in the clear yet.

"Tamaki it's a surprise to see you and I hope things are fine with your family and that it's all been clear. But as you can see me it might be a shock to you but I'm doing a little better and still hanging in there the best I can" Haruhi said while looking at Tamaki whom she could tell wanted to hug her tight.

"It is a surprise to see you in this condition but it's better than how I last saw you and there is more life inside you. Well to be honest when it comes to family issues I disowned myself from the family because it wasn't fair that even though grandmother hates me doesn't mean she has to separate others from me.

So I withdrew formally from the family packed my stuff that was mine and left and bought Antoinette with me. I was hoping that Kyoya was here so he could help me settle some things in order to move on" Tamaki said while keeping Antoinette steady.

"Well I'm afraid that Kyoya and everyone else are not here and haven't been here since Thanksgiving and I'm not sure when they'll be back. The person that's taking care of me is Yoshio and he should be coming in today so he can help you settle whatever problems that have arisen in the meantime stay here" Haruhi said while looking at the dog and wanting to cuddle it.

Haru came in and set down a light meal for Haruhi and a whole meal for Tamaki and hooked up a bag that went directly to her feeding tube. He also set on the floor dog food so that everyone could be fed and no complaints.

Antoinette had finished her food and slowly walked to Haruhi who was sitting drinking a smoothie and slowly put her face on her lap. Haruhi looked down at Antoinette and slowly started petting her head like how warm she was and the silky hair made her want to cuddle her but if she tried it would be very painful for her.

Haru walked quickly in the room as soon as the guard reported that the dog was moving straight to Haruhi and when he went into the room he saw that there was nothing to worry about and that his little sister was content petting the dog. Though he knew that she would want the dog near her and closer but he wasn't sure how to do that since Haruhi was fully on the couch.

He slowly moved Haruhi into a position that would not be painful for her and there was also room for the dog to sit next to her without any consequences. Haruhi pat the spot that was empty and Antoinette slowly jumped right on the spot and got comfortable putting her head on the girl's lap.

Haru breathed not realizing that he had held his breathe but seeing Haruhi content stroking the dog made him smile because she was really happy and plus there was a dog in the house if the young boy stayed it would be another companion for his little sister.

Yoshio had arrived to see the Suoh boy in Kyoya's home and was wondering what he was doing, he almost had a heart attack in seeing the dog right near Haruhi but noticed she was content and nothing was happening to her or altering her signals in anyway so he calmed down.

He quickly led Tamaki to the private study where they sat down and began to talk and what Yoshio did not expect was the boy's decisions and how he got here. Tamaki explained everything that happened over the last few months and what had warranted his final decisions to be away from the family.

Yoshio to say the least was surprised at all the information and was feeling pity for the boy in front of him who no longer had a last name and disowned himself from the family he had. He of course explained everything that had been happening including the reasons that the others were not there anymore for an extended period of time.

The rules were simple to follow and they were to of course not open any windows or doors that led outside air inside. The dog was not allowed to jump on Haruhi at any given moment and also to follow to any orders given by the guards especially Haru. Tamaki would be homeschooled along with Haruhi so he could graduate high school and be able to do college.

If they were to go outside and come back in after a while they were to warm themselves up before approaching Haruhi anyway. They couldn't have any pieces of metal on their person due to the fact that they would set off Haruhi's condition.

Tamaki of course understood everything and agreed to make sure that Antoinette would not get close to Haruhi quickly and hurt her in any way. Yoshio also stated that they would also hire a trainer for Antoinette in order to teach to be a help and alert dog. In doing that Antoinette would be able to be around Haruhi and even help her out with anything she needs help with.

Yoshio had a room prepared for Tamaki and all his stuff was moved in and even Haruhi was happy that he would be able to stay. Dinner was a happy event with a small celebration for having Tamaki in the home and also for Antoinette.

**Hope you all enjoy and review because it was all hard to get out but my muse was working thanks to vampydarkangel for her suggestions because it all helped out. **


	10. True Kindness

**Thank you so much for such wonderful reviews and how all of you like this story and it gives me lots of inspiration. If you have any suggestions please let me know as they will help me develop more the story in my head. **

Chapter 10. True Kindness

Hikaru and Kaoru had spent a little time with the boy in the hospital and also had the hospital contact them should anything happen and they would be there. They felt a little pity but also the best thing they could do for the young boy was be good friends to him and keep track of him.

They boarded a plane and were ready to fully return to Haruhi and spend time with her and also tell her how sorry they were that they didn't really understand the whole situation at hands. Of course they were anxious to be back to Japan since it was cold there when they were in a warmer place but it was all good as long as Haruhi smiled at them.

**~Meanwhile~**

Mori was walking alongside Honey who was into every candy store ordering bulk quantities and having them shipped to Japan. As they passed an alleyway Mori noticed a young boy that looked to be about seven years old in a small box looking a little angry but otherwise very warm and didn't pay much mind to it since there was nothing he could do.

They had a couple days ago gotten their own suite to give Kyoya some privacy and Ruka had at some point bought a house and to them it meant that she would no longer be Haruhi's doctor and that in itself made them angry but there was nothing they could do.

Kyoya at some point had received a phone call from his father stating that Haruhi was his patient and that she was doing fine and there were no real problems to worry about. Though Kyoya still didn't know how to handle the situation he just decided to relax and take it easy a little in order for the thoughts to float. He still did take care of his businesses and made sure that his company was still running but overall things were going great.

Honey was sleeping in the bed all comfortable with his Usa-chan but what was on his mind was the little boy in the alley and how he was doing so he decided to go check him out. Mori made his way to the alley although it was dark there was a little bit of light near the box so he went to go check out how he was doing.

What he saw made his heartbreak because although it wasn't too cold there was a little bit of cold temp but not too much. Yet the boy was shivering like Haruhi would when her body temperature was exposed to extreme change instead of staying in a constant warm state.

He took of the small jacket her worse and draped it around the boy, picked him up and everything in the box and made his way back to the hotel where he knew it would awaken Honey but this was actually more important and he felt the need to help this young boy that needed them the most at the moment.

Mori turned on the Jacuzzi and made sure that it was warm enough and got in with the boy and submerged his whole entire body while keeping his face above the water with a warm towel over his forehead. He prayed and hoped that nothing worse would happen because this boy was too young to pass away.

The boy stopped shivering in his arms and slowly started to wake only to be startled by a man he had never met and jumped out of his arms and back away from him to the other side of the Jacuzzi.

"Who are you? Where am I? What are you doing to me? Are you going to hwurt me like the wothers?" the young boy said with anger and tears in his eyes. It broke Mori's heart to see a boy so young not happy and most likely abandoned and even though he wasn't a man of many words, for him, he would speak.

"My name is Mori and I saw you earlier in the day in the alley looking mad but otherwise content but by night I was worried that you were alright and decided to come check you out. I saw you shivering like a friend of mine does when exposed to any kind of cold air and I brought you here" he said while looking at the boy showing him that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Wuu no nwothing abwuout me! Wuu gwonna hwurt me like the wothers and will abandwon me so pwease leave me adone" the young boy shouted and Mori's heart went out to him.

"I have no such intention in hurting you at all, why should I do something like that to someone when I don't want it done to me. Listen I swear and promise on my family name to take care of you and provide everything you need. Please I don't like seeing you that way at all but if what you need is a mother, then I know someone whom you can talk to.

All I need is for you to trust me and I promise that everything will be alright and you would never have to look back to the life you have here. Please tell me your name and how old you are?" Mori said hoping the boy would give in.

"My nwame is Kira and I'm sweven ywears old. Awight I'll twust you because wuu sweious abwout not betwaing mwe" said Kira whom kept on looking at Mori with determined yet sad eyes.

Mori breathed a sigh of relief and realized that he had his work cut out for him but the best part was that there will be a child that needed everyone and not just the money they can give. Honey not once woke up like usual and well he knew that he had a lot of explaining to do in the morning.

The night was going to be a long one but once they got all the child's papers and everything they needed they would set off to Japan in order to be once again reunited with Haruhi and apologize because the Kami knew they screwed up big time and that along hurt all of them.

Kyoya was nowhere near a solution and that in itself had him deeply troubled but he still was not sure how to fix his views. He loved Haruhi but with her being the way she was it hard to treat her normal instead of a patient. His father did not offer any advice except to come back when he was ready and that was it.

He was aware that Hikaru and Kaoru were already on their way back soon and also Mori and Honey were planning on leaving sometime before the month was up and he just hoped that he had the same luck because if not he'll end up abandoning everyone and that was something he didn't want to do.

Honey woke up feeling fully rested and hungry and noticed a small boy in Mori's bed and Mori himself awake watching over the young boy with care and concern. "Takashi who is that and what is going on" Honey said while looking at them both and wondering what was going on.

This boy is Kira and he seems to have the same condition as Haruhi but less severe since the temperature here is mostly warm year round. He's an orphan and doesn't trust anyone but I managed to convince to let me take him with us to Japan and give him a better life than what he has here.

I really want to protect this little boy and I feel that he needs Haruhi's kindness the most because he can't confide in anyone since they all keep betraying him according to what he told me. Kira is only seven and knows how warm himself up really well but last night was a cold one and I had seen him in the alley and so I went to check him only to see him out cold and possibly close to death so I brought him here" Mori said while still keeping a watch on the boy in front of him.

Honey was in shock to hear Mori say so much also show that he wanted to protect a young boy whom he has never met at all ever. After all was said and done it was agreed they would get all the papers that belonged to Kira and take him to Japan as soon as they got the clear.

They of course would call and let Haruhi know that they were bringing someone with them that would need her help and she agreed still not knowing anything. It was meant as a surprise apart from all the things that Honey was going to bring for her and the sweets that were meant to be shipped ahead of them.

**~Back to Japan~**

Haruhi and Tamaki had been playing board games for a while and having a hilarious moment whenever he would lose in Monopoly. Haru even had to laugh at their antics and how the mistakes were so simple to fix but nonetheless it was fun to watch. He did however notice how Haruhi would sometimes shiver and draw the blankets close but couldn't seem to find the cause anywhere, so he called Yoshio to stop by and check what was wrong.

Yoshio came as quick as he could and started checking Haruhi's vitals and although they were fine she did have a fever meaning something wasn't right inside her body and they would need to treat it quickly. Tamaki of course learned to never panic and let them do their job as long as he kept in mind that there wasn't much he could do.

He did of course pray that Haruhi was alright and it was just a simple fever but not all the time that was good for her body to handle. Yoshio spent the whole night tending to her and bringing down her fever only for it to spike higher and in the end he decided to take some tests from her blood and do a full body scan to determine if it was more internal.

The tests were put on a rush order because time was always of essence when it comes to Haruhi and who knows maybe a cure could be made but they had to keep her alive for everyone's sake and happiness.

Tamaki was told to keep Haruhi warm while talked over the phone with the lab and also jotting down notes on certain parts in order to keep track of it. If Yoshio could fix what was wrong with Haruhi, then he can save those others who have the same problem but in different degrees of severity.

Once all the tests arrived and their results he was a little bit in shock because what he saw looked more like something that's been old but never caught and if it could be removed then it might help Haruhi live a longer life.

Her blood had a serious infection that would need long term treatment and her joints were degrading little by little. She overall was doing well but due to her immune system she would get over even a small sneeze meaning they had to fix everything and find a way to strengthen her system without it being something drastic for life. Right now Haruhi's life was attached to cables and having to be on a wheelchair but it could be different if they could address all the problems one after the other nonstop.

Only time will tell if Haruhi can be fully taken out of danger and into the life where there is no constant what ifs and if she should stay indoors or go outside.

**This took me a little time to get out since my muse was not coming out easily. Any suggestions are welcome as well as reviews.**


	11. Deathly Silence

**Not so much reviews so this time I'm not sure if it was liked. Oh well, I'll just write it and continue on with how I normally do. **

**Chapter 11. Deathly Silence**

Haruhi was forced into an induced coma in order to keep her from overexerting herself and it also gave Yoshio a means to be able to work on her without having to wait. If her body was at rest it might receive the new medication without it trying to fight back.

Tamaki had taken to watching over Haruhi when Yoshio needed some rest and Haku would step in to relieve him during the night. Everyone was on edge but they all confided that Yoshio would be able to save her in time. He was the best doctor known to Japan and a ruthless business man but the best doctor.

Everyone was walking on eggshells when it came to Haruhi because her condition was now fragile and delicate but also time was running out. The medications that were being administered were given her lots of side effects but they were fighting her infection.

Yoshio couldn't count any victory yet until he was certain she was out of danger but only praying could make things concrete on how she would pull through. Antoinette took to sleeping with her on the bed and staying in tune with her whole body.

They all came to trust Antoinette since she would alert someone quicker than the machine could and that meant that they could work with Haruhi before her body tried to give up. Plus she would growl if anyone tried to move her.

Tamaki would play the piano often even though Haruhi might not wake up yet but hoping the music would reach and let her know she is alright and that they haven't left her yet would be enough on his conscious.

The twins were due to arrive sometime in the week and hopefully things would be different from how they were when it came to Haruhi. Though she still might be in coma by the time they arrived and although that might make them scared they hoped they would stay no matter what.

Mori and Honey would arrive as soon as the person they were bringing had their papers finalized but overall only Yoshio knew about whom the person was. He of course had made preparations for a room for the child but made sure nobody else knew about it.

Although things were tough, they would all try to work around it and makes things if only to stay calm and not freak out. But when they felt uneasy they would talk about it but still the uneasiness was there yet there was nothing to be done except wait.

Haruhi was on strong and serious medication that it was good that they were working instead not doing anything. She was receiving medication through ivy and even through the tube. Haru was making the supplemental smoothies in order to keep her well-fed.

Yoshi kept on monitoring her vitals and comparing it to other information that showed her stable vitals. So far she was stable but the infection was still there yet Haruhi was indeed fighting the best to her ability.

It was a big fight but they were also helping her the best they could and that alone was giving her strength to keep on. There was no understatement that they were all stressed and tired but Haruhi's life was more important than anyone else.

The twins had arrived and were let but were told to wait in the living room and even then they were already anxious. It took an hour of wait till Yoshio came down and explained what was going on and that the only they could do was talk to her and help keep watch over her.

Time would pass quickly when they all had fun telling jokes and stories but whenever she had lapse in her vitals things were going slow. But overall her progress was excellent and though in a coma she was doing fine. Yet things were not in the clear and so the fight was just beginning.

Kyoya had worked himself close to death literally in a way to get rid of his frustration with how he was feeling towards Haruhi. He knew that he loved her with all his heart but he couldn't not treat her any different. But he slowly was trying to work everything else out and even researching many ideas in order to see how to save Haruhi.

The main reason he was in denial was because while she laid there helpless there was nothing that he could do to help her except watch over her. He was not the type to just watch he needed to be doing something even if it's something little.

So the only thing Kyoya could do was research as much as he could do and keep his businesses running even though he wasn't available for meetings. The reports his father would send him didn't tell him much meaning he would have to sooner or later come back and find out for himself.

**For some reason my muse is not properly working with me and I need more ideas in order to influence where this story is going. Please help me out. Also review and tell me how I'm doing. **


	12. Passing Days

**Thank You for the reviews and to those who have been adding me to their alerts. At least people like this fic and follow it. I do not own Inuyasha its property of Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter 12. Passing Days**

Not much time passed but overall Haruhi seemed to respond little by little until she was fully responding and able to breathe on her own but no one let their guard down. Yoshio kept recording her progress and jotting down ideas while doing blood samples to see if the main problem of her immune system could be seen when she's recovering.

Blood samples were taking twice a week and scans done as well as well and little by little like a puzzle the problem showed but it still wasn't enough to determine the true cause. Kyoya from his hotel room was looking at information and tracking down a doctor whom was said had cured a person whom was born with a weak immune system.

He sent the doctor a message and hoped that he would answer back and tell him if there was a way to save his beloved Haruhi's life. All he had to was wait and little by little Kyoya was realizing that not everyone can be the same when sick.

Kyoya called his father on the phone and had to wait till he wasn't too busy with what he had no idea what for. Finally he got on the phone and did not pick up anything of the ordinary that might need alarming.

"For once you get the courage to actually call and it is way better than sending a message where it's not really personal. She is actually doing well even though there was a scare but overall she's actually doing well. But only time will tell Kyoya how she really is doing, also I almost forgot to tell you Tamaki disowned himself from the family and is now living with us and his dog Antoinette is being trained to be by her side and is more alert than the machine.

Hikaru and Kaoru arrived a couple days later and have been helping out Mori and Honey said they'll come back as soon as they can since they were ready and all is left to know is when will you be coming back.

I'm not rushing you Kyoya but also don't you think that we all don't realize that you love Haruhi and it not only hurts her but yourself as well. There's no rush but please come back to your home because she needs you more than anyone of us" Yoshio said while staying alert just in case he was needed.

"I do love her very much but yet I don't know how to treat her normal or even tell her how I'm feeling. I'm currently doing some research on something so I won't be back until I'm done with it and at the moment its best if I stay here.

Hikaru and Kaoru don't want me near Haruhi right now so I'm here till I'm done but don't worry I will be coming back sometime soon I'm hoping. So just hang in there because I'm not running anymore I just need some more time to get everything ready since I've been living here" Kyoya said while looking sad but knowing that he had to wait for that doctor to get back at him and he could be able to give Haruhi a life that she needed this whole time.

After he hanged up he took a nap because overall he really missed sleeping next to Haruhi while keeping her warm but he needed time to get himself straight out. All he needed was the doctor to contact him and tell him and only then would he return to Haruhi.

He loved more than his own life and that alone sometimes scared him since he's never wanted anything apart from all the riches he already had. All it took was for Haruhi to get really sick for him to start expressing his feelings more.

Though she may be stable it didn't mean that things were in the clear because as long as her immune system stayed weak then she would always be fighting for her life and Kyoya couldn't bear seeing her manage the rest of her life like that.

**~Meanwhile~**

Things at the mansion were as calm as they normally are though Haruhi was still in coma and still being treated for the infection. But Yoshio was happy to see that her progress though steady was good versus a quick recovery but quickly failing health. Antoinette proved to be a dog that quickly attuned herself to Haruhi and would bark with the slightest change.

Tamaki was actually proud of her and even surprised that Antoinette had calmed down from the hyper dog that she normally was. But at least she was helping Haruhi because unconsciously she would keep her hand on Antoinette and the signs would spike almost like she was aware that she was there.

Hikaru and Kaoru spent their time making and designing clothes for Haruhi for different occasions even casual and they even took to doing her hair which proved to be easy for them. Haru was always making new combinations of liquid food that would make Haruhi gain weight slowly but steady.

Yoshio would keep track the vital signs and also preparing the room for the newcomer that might need some treatment as well and also making sure that the incoming shipments from Honey arrived and were stored and also preparing instructions for his businesses.

Due to Haruhi needed him permanently and available everything was being managed by his two sons as they understand that their father was doing something he loved the most and of course it gave them more experience with the real world.

They even called to check up on everyone and even sent flowers to liven up Haruhi's room with some fresh flowers every day. The whole mansion itself was quiet everyday but that didn't bother anyone more than the beeping machines when they picked up anything off.

Overall things were progressing peacefully without much problems though they all hoped that she would respond soon because they all admitted that they missed Haruhi laughing and talking with them. They all wanted her back healthy and happy but in order for that to happen they had to fix her immune system.

It was not something that could be replaced with surgery but it also wasn't something simple to cure either and it would be long term but maybe the reason she was sick was due to that infection that could only be caught with blood testing regularly.

At some point they cleaned her blood by passing it through a machine but that only took out some cells that were easy to pull but there were still many other things wrong with her. They also checked her levels when it came to vitamin deficiency and only needed to fix four of them and that actually boosted her body heat a little compared to how cold it normally was.

When her blood was checked in a microscope what could be seen was her cells attacking but her cells were being destroyed before a fight could even begin. The cells would then mutate and create more cells that would pass off as a part of her when they weren't really. So there was the problem but the question was how to actually destroy that which evolves in her body.

Only time will tell if it could be fixed or not but not all the time were answers available to and some were mere myths.

**This came out a little easier thanks to some suggestions and also some fleeting ideas. **


	13. Moving Forward

**Thank you to those who added me to their alerts and favorites it means a lot. Also I was thinking of doing a poll so I'll see if I will or not, not sure yet. **

**Chapter 13. Moving Forward**

Kyoya had to wait two days before he received a reply from the doctor whose name was Dr. Seira Hanamatsu. In that letter it was stated that the main cause was an infection that a baby is born with and slowly develops and acts part of the immune system. The infection in itself will not show up on any tests unless you decide to test every day to determine the cause.

The blood levels won't start spiking until the infection roots itself deeply into the body that it will look the cells are really the person when the majority of it isn't. The body will then start to attack itself once the person becomes more in contact with weather changes and people who are sick.

Once the person reaches early teen years, it becomes harder to manage life and will require lots of medication and the person will lose weight. At some point in time it will be too much and the immune system crashes when that happens it's when the person's life is at stake. If a doctor hasn't found the infection by the time that the patient keep faltering on a daily basis then the patient dies in extreme pain.

The cure is one that is not too simple but not too hard but some doctors will miss important parts to it. They will of course need to treat the medication with high dose medications past the 500 mark never lower. They will also need to keep her on steady weigh gain to the amount that's healthy for her health and age.

Keeping the area where she stays in controlled temperature will also be mandatory while also making sure she keeps the nutrients and not lose them at any given moment. A feeding should be inserted in order to keep the patient steady and more preferably in a coma in order for the patient to not go insane with fevers and pain.

Once the antibiotics are being administered and are flowing through her system and blood in a minimal of three weeks then slowly diminish the amount little by little every other day. Slowly start lowering the temperature by two degrees every 24 hours in order for her body to adjust. Once you reach 66 degrees then wake her from the coma and slowly get her functioning.

The patient should be bound to a wheelchair for some time due to the fact that her bones will be very weak and low on calcium. Of course that would need to be increased and slowly do physical therapy. At some point the cold temperature will not bother her but just be like any normal person who gets cold. Monitor and document the progress and vitals and keep comparing because only then will the difference be shown.

At some point slowly decrease the medications that are being taken slowly so that the body doesn't cave under pressure. By the two year mark of the cure recovery the patient will be fine and slowly integrate outside living little by little till the patient can manage living on their own or with others.

If its children then by the five year mark they should show signs to being affected severely if it's a child from a naturally warm climate and suddenly moved to a cold one then the child will refuse to walk due to pain. Do the tests and find the infection and start treatment.

The cure can be started as early as five years old but do not put the child in a coma or else there's a high possibility of death. Please remember that it's imperative that the patients have a feeding tube and kept on a steady weight gain kept on the same number but no less than five below it.

Don't give the patient the X910may pills or they'll be racked with fever on a permanent basis and never give children the O876cart pills for they will start coughing blood straight from their stomach.

To say Kyoya was surprised at all the things that needed to be in order to get Haruhi back to normal were both simple and hard was an understatement. But at least he has the answers and cure to help her and anyone else that may need it.

Kyoya quickly checked out and got into his private jet and made his way back home with all the answers he needed and also he felt more at ease of himself. He will save Haruhi and be finally with her because only the Kami's knew how much he missed and needed her.

He would of course apologize to everyone for his sudden being an ass about the whole thing but he would still feel guilty about everything. But he was finally going home the fastest he could and he would be home by nightfall.

It would be the surprise for everyone but that's how he normally is so there was no need to announce everything but he hoped things were really fine. His father didn't tell him about anything except she had a relapse but nothing more but he'll find out when he got home.

**~Meanwhile~**

Yoshio had counted that they were still on the first week of antibiotics but that didn't matter since her body was responding beautifully to the medication and doing well overall and that was good news but was it long term recovery.

But so far things were fine and everyone was progressing with the lessons Mori and Honey were due to arrive sometime in the afternoon so everything was all set up and even the emergency room in the mansion was prepped just in case. Now the only thing to do was wait and hope it stayed the way it was.

**~On The Plane~**

Honey was sleeping in the seat while Kira was looking all over the place in awe and wondering what the words said since he didn't know how to properly read or even write. He knew numbers because a nice old lady taught him in order for him to get by.

Mori was waiting for the kid to stop looking around in order to speak with him since he figured he was overwhelmed with everything. It even looked like he had never been on a plane let alone even saw one so it was to be expected since he was only eight.

"Am I gwoing twu bwe fine. Me nwever have dwotor care. Mwe swared Mowi" Kira said while holding the blankets and Mori's hand. "It'll be alright the doctor is a nice man and he'll fix you. You'll even get to stay with all of us so there'll be a home for you. Don't you want a family?" Mori said while looking at the sad child.

"I dwo bwut nowone vants me. Me dwon know how to rwead, wite, or spweak. Me cwount to twen no more. Me live in awey since fwour no one fweed me gwarbage do nice lwady gwone" Kira said and that alone broke Mori's heart. How could such a child mange on their own and say they're fine.

"There will be someone don't worry I'll make sure and if not I'll take you in and take care of you so don't worry. Now go to sleep we'll there in a couple of hours and you'll no longer feel cold and with that Kira fell asleep kneeling towards Mori.

Mori knew that Haruhi would love Kira but since they didn't know how she was then their hope was that she would be waiting for them with a smile.

**Well here's the chapter which came out quick. Mori Honey and Kira are on their way home and so is Kyoya so what shall happen. Also here's a poll just put the number and I'll tally. **

**Kyoya does Kira's follow up.**

**Yoshio does Kira's follow up**

**Both do the follow up **


	14. Angel Boy

**Looks like I might be on a roll so I'll take advantage and write while my muse is screaming to do so. **

**Chapter 14. Angel Boy**

Mori and Honey arrived and Kira was quickly bound in heated blankets and carried to the car which was heated already and en route to the mansion while all the young boy could do was rest do to the change.

Haruhi's condition was still the same but steady in how the medication went into her body and even sometimes she would bleed from her mouth a little due to the stress it sometimes caused on her body.

But overall things were still going fine and everyone was relaxing when there was no emergency. Yoshio continued Hikaru and Kaoru's education and some of the nursing classes so that they at least learned something else apart from fashion.

Yoshio was waiting patiently by the door so that when Mori, Honey, and the little boy arrived he will be taken care of immediately. But of course he hoped he wasn't in a serious state like Haruhi was. Plus from what he was told on the phone he's still young but he's not sure of what the damage is.

Once that doorbell rang Yoshio was on his feet quicker than a child could move and opened the door so that they could come in and start to warm up since the small walk from the car could still make someone go cold.

Kira was shivering a little in the blankets but otherwise was still asleep and not really aware of everything around him. Mori knew he was hungry but they still weren't sure what he liked to eat or drink but they would figure that out once he was fully awake.

Mori wouldn't let go of Kira due to the fact that he would be scared to be in a random room without knowing where he was and who else he was going to meet. So he kept cuddling him and letting him sleep since from what the young boy told him, sleep was something he couldn't always get.

Honey would always keep watch over the two while having a conversation with Yoshio about some of the things that happened and also how Mori has been acting when it comes to young Kira. He even went to go see Haruhi and just seeing her the way she was made him cry. To know that the situation she was delicate compared to when they left hurt him the most.

He just hoped and prayed that the solution would be around the corner in order to help Haruhi and Kira and others survive through this ordeal and be able to move forward with their lives. "Haru-chan don't worry me and Mori are back along with someone we want you meet. His name is Kira and he's also sick and also he's waiting for you to wake up to see him. So please Haru-chan fight with all you got and come to us because we all need you" Honey said with tears in his eyes while holding her hand.

Kyoya's plane had landed early than he expected but that made him all the more happy to know he'll be beside Haruhi soon. As he entered the car the driver told him some of the mail he's received from other companies and so he started reviewing them while on his way home. Though the letters were just proposals but he would have to see if they have equal benefits on both sides so that there are no rivalries.

He had called Yoshio to let him know he was on the car and close to home and he was happy to know that he would be needed to treat a special case. Kyoya also informed that he found the cure for Haruhi's illness and also for other people in Japan. Yoshio to say the least was in complete shock but was happy that his son was doing something productive even while on small vacation that involved a lot of thinking on his part.

Kyoya entered his home to be bombarded in a hug by Tamaki and even Antoinette said her own hello before heading to Haruhi's room to stay with her and relieve Haru. Honey had gone to his room to sleep off the jetlag and Mori was still in the living room holding Kira in the blankets. Hikaru and Kaoru were designing some more clothes for Haruhi and they were also told that they will be making clothes for a young boy, so they started making drafts to show the little boy.

Yoshio talked to Kyoya in private and they talked about the cure for Haruhi and how Kyoya would be in charge with Kira since he wasn't so trusting to anyone. Kyoya agreed to taking Kira as his patient and also was thankful that the room was already set up. Mori moved Kira to his own personal room and Kyoya went there in order to chat with Mori and Kira to see where he would start.

Kyoya began talking to Kira but the boy would not speak at all to him but he did let him do his check up and take blood samples. They moved the boy to the ER room and put him to sleep in order to insert the feeding tube. Mori had gone to the kitchen and started preparing smoothies that Kira would like and also get him to get some weight since he was sixty pounds under but still managed since he was sickly since birth.

It would take at least three samples in order to detect the infection and start treatment. Yoshio had gone and ordered a smaller wheelchair for the young boy so that it would arrive by tomorrow and be able to let him explore around without needing much assistance.

Kyoya did not mind that Kira won't speak to him because he understands what it's like to be surrounded by strangers especially if you're young. So he'll let Kira decide when to speak and trust him since it all depends on him.

Mori had gone to visit Haruhi and sit with her for a while before going to take a nap to get rid of his jetlag that was threatening to make him fall asleep even standing. He was glad to see that she was fighting the best he could but he still wished that she were awake in order to see her smile and say everything is alright.

After putting in the feeding tube and giving him the first smoothie that Mori made actually made the boy speak. "Is so tasty Mowi, me like and me wan mwore" Kira said making Kyoya laugh out loud and leaving Yoshio in shock but smiling.

"You are such a silly little guy Kira and guess what that is what you'll be eating through the tube for a while and even have gelatin through the mouth. So how does that sound. Not all doctors are bad but don't worry since Mori made different flavors so you'll eat them all.

"Rweally tha so cwool. Me like it and you're nice. Never did I see someone nice. Can I cwall you Kowu" Kira said smiling at Kyoya and that alone cheered him up. "Yeah you can in fact you'll be the only one to call me that how about it" Kyoya said with a smile. "Rweally yayyy Mowi did you hwear tha, me only cwall Kowu yayyy" Kira said while everyone smiled at the happy boy whom was a strong little fella.

Antoinette stayed alongside Haruhi not moving since she needed her the most than anyone else and she was happy to be useful and not lonely. Though she was anxious to go outside but knew that his charge was more important than any other thing.

Kira began exploring the hallways and even rooms since Kyoya was talking to another man and Mori and Honey were sleeping. He ended up opening a door and saw two men sitting down working on a table and was curious but scared since he didn't know them. But he wanted to know what they were doing and they looked semi friendly so he entered.

Kaoru was the first to notice that someone had entered the room and looked towards the boy that was in a chair and realized that he must be the one they were to pamper in clothes. So he got Hikaru's attention and he looked and decided to get closer to him. "Hey little guy my name is Hikaru and that's my brother Kaoru, what's your name?" Hikaru said while looking at the little boy. "Me name is Kira, may I cwall you Hiwa and Kaowu. Me dwon know to say twings rwight" Kira said looking a little sad.

"That's alright Kira you can call us that no problem and cheer up because here it has to be all happy no sad faces. Alright and before I forget we wanted to show you something and you tell us if you like it or no" Kaoru said before the boy could begin to cry.

Kaoru handed the designs to Kira and he looked at them and smiled "Those are clothes that we will make for you. Tell me which ones you like and which ones you don't also what are your favorite colors.

"I like them. Pwetty. Me never see cwothes like that. Me onwy wear a lwong swirt. No swoes or swocks. Me fawote cowors are bwue,rwed, gween,gwey,bwak, wite, and bwon." Kira said while holding onto the papers and squirming a little.

Hikaru wanted to cry for the little fella since he didn't know what it was like to only have a long shirt for clothing and that's it. But he made himself a promise to make different kinds of clothing for Kira so that he would know what it was like to have clothes instead of just one thing.

"It will be alright little one since you will have everything you will need and no one is going to take you away from this home ever. So we will take some measurements and you can go explore all the other rooms" Kaoru said while helping him stand supporting him while Hikaru did the measurements. At some point they learned that he was ticklish and just hearing him laugh made them smile.

Kira decided continue his exploration of the other rooms since there was so much to see and he wasn't tired at all. Though the weird tube in his stomach hurt but the food was delicious. He came to a room where he saw a girl in a bed with a dog next to her. Kira saw weird cables attached to her and even a baggie like the one he had.

He realized that she must be Hawuwi but he felt sad that she was like him sick. Kira didn't like seeing people sick. He got next to the bed and climbed on next to her and the doggie which he pet and fell asleep right next to her but feeling warm and calm for the first time in years of his life.

Antoinette stood guard watching both Haruhi and Kira and keeping tabs on both of their conditions. No one knew that the young boy was in here so she'll let the others know if they start looking for him.

**Well here you go and such a sweet little boy Kira is. Hope you like the chapter. **


	15. Small Light

**Wow, so many alerts at least I know that you like this story enough. Also like I said you want to give suggestions then give them to me it doesn't hurt. Also if you have a story suggestion or idea let me know. **

**Chapter 15. Small Light**

It had only been a couple of hours since Kira had gone into Haruhi's room and fell asleep in the bed with her while Antoinette stood watching. Nobody knew that he was in there but some assumed he was still exploring since he was allowed to do that. 

Hikaru and Kaoru had gone shopping for the little boy and even bought stuff for Haruhi and some little vests for Antoinette. They were so glad to have Kira there and even the whole mansion itself did not look so empty and intimidating.

Yoshio was still in the study speaking with Kyoya and even Tamaki about Haruhi's condition and how it was progressing to when it became worse. The plan was to slowly bring her out of it tomorrow if she wasn't already trying to herself. Antoinette of course would let them all know when she fully awoke since ever since the dog took to watching Haruhi her vitals stayed steady and even normal almost as if she was never sick at all.

Haru was looking all over the place for the little boy that was not even showing up on the cameras and seemed to have gone missing but didn't want to alert anyone just in case they frightened him since he was still knew to the whole place.

He decided to enter Haruhi's room to check on her and what he saw warmed his heart up to just see the little boy curled up to Haruhi and Antoinette watching over both of them. Haru noticed that the little seemed to be so calm and at peace just sleeping next to Haruhi that he didn't have the heart to wake him so he let him sleep but made sure to put a blanket over him.

As he walked to the study to inform them that Kira was with Haruhi he couldn't help but realize that he gained a sister in all of this and maybe a nephew since the way the boy looked spoke more of a child finding its mother though Haruhi was very ill.

"Sir, I'm just here to report that Kira is at the moment sleeping with Haruhi and looks so peaceful that I just left him there. Also, Antoinette is watching over the both them so I let them be so that boy would not get frightened" Haru reported while looking at everyone's shocked expressions.

Once he stepped out he saw them all heading to Haruhi's room to see the sight that would make the coldest man actually smile and indeed did Yoshio crack a smile at such a sweet sight. They all left the room and in their minds thinking alike that Kira would be the miracle to happen to them all.

Mori and Honey were still sleeping the jetlag in their room but they at least knew that Kira was safe then he was in his own hometown that never bothered to actually take him in and help him. They slept knowing they did something good and it was all thanks to Haruhi for changing how they lived their lives instead of just being rich bastards as she still called them from time to time.

Kyoya to say the least was in awe that someone apart from him found comfort in just being next to Haruhi and that alone made him proud to treat Kira. He did find him such a cute little boy that he would even have him as a son. But who knew where his relationship with Haruhi would go once she woke up due to how not understanding he had been since she was sick.

He will always admit to not just himself but anyone who asked why he freaked out the way he and he would he be able to tell them was that he loved her but couldn't stand to see her in pain and suffering with nothing but a smile on her face.

It wasn't fair for someone like Haruhi to suffer the way she has and expect the others to accept how she was handling things. Furthermore, it was his fault for not noticing that the damn Ranka had abandoned her and he was not aware of how sick she had been. If only he saw it sooner all of this could have been avoided.

But now with Kira in the mansion he feels that they're giving him a chance to save someone's life that needs him just like Haruhi does and for her sake he will do everything he can to save the child's life. Without even realizing it and not seeing it coming, Kyoya and everyone else in the mansion warmed up to Kira without knowing him too well.

Kira was responding to the treatment like an adult but of course the side effects weren't too pleasant but the child seemed to hide how bad they were. He often spent time sleeping alongside Haruhi and they all let him since that's where he would get the most rest instead of his own room.

No one would say it out loud but Kira was sort of a mini Haruhi but male and they all felt protective of him as well. Haruhi was slowly coming out of her coma at her own pace and couldn't be pushed and from time to time Kira would speak to her while snuggled up to her.

Kyoya would often times spent time watching over them and was even found with Kira in his arms sleeping almost like a baby. It was known that for Kira's age, his height was short and it could be due to him being so sick that his growth was stunted so they were not sure if he would grow to be taller once his body recovered.

To everyone it was all like a family picture and a very sweet one that left them all feeling warm inside. They always left them alone in the room and even Antoinette wasn't bothered with the extra addition in the room.

**~Haruhi's mind~**

It was very dark and of that she was sure because for some reason her body would not wake at all, though it kept her freaked out. She did realize that she was in good hands because Yoshio was around and at least knowing that everything was fine with her.

She heard everything around her but that was all she could do and her only relief was knowing that Antoinette was with her at all times. Haruhi's greatest happiness would be that they all talked to her even though she couldn't answer back.

What left her wanting to cry was what she felt was a little boy and she wanted so badly to see him and be able to hug him. Based on what she heard he was just like her but was not yet at the stage that she was. She heard Kyoya and the only thing that she wanted to do was to hug, kiss, and cuddle him.

Haruhi missed him so bad and it hurt when she left but one thing she understood was that he needed to figure out how to handle all these problems. She wanted to let him know that everything will be alright but at the moment she couldn't.

Everything Yoshio said was for her benefit but she was glad he told her everything even though she was asleep to the world. Truth was that she was aware of everything but she was waging a war on her own body in order to let the medicine run its course.

To say the least it was very painful and at times she wished that screaming would be possible but in a coma it wasn't so she was stuck. At least Antoinette kept her company and it reminded her that there were people that wanted her back. So in order to return fighting was what she was going to do especially when she missed all of them.

**Enjoy.**


	16. Miracles Really Happen

**Nothing much to say except, I'm currently back in school and looking for a job. Thank you for those wonderful reviews. **

**Chapter 16. Miracles**

**~Couple of days later~**

Haruhi was finally out of the coma but still resting and only she would be able to wake herself up with no help. Kira spent the majority of the time in her room since it was the warmest in the mansion but at some point they had to move him since the temperature was being lowered in her room.

Yoshio to say the least was nervous since they had finally lowered it to 66 degrees and any sudden relapse could kill her but everyone was hopeful. Kyoya had to spend time with Kira since he wasn't allowed to be in Haruhi's room due to the lowering temperature and he spent more time with him than anybody else.

Everyone had taken to carrying Kira around since him sitting left him a little on the grumpy side but no one minded at all, not even Haru who would be found with the little boy fast asleep on his chest.

It was around two in the afternoon where Haruhi fully opened her eyes to see the ceiling and was a little confused and scared. Antoinette quickly noted that her charge was awake and slowly nudged her. Haruhi felt something moving her hand so she quickly moved her head to see Antoinette and a smile lit her face.

Haruhi couldn't really speak since her throat was very dry and it hurt a lot so all she could do was show facial expressions. Antoinette quickly went out the door and ran to find the nearest person which happened to be Haru since everyone was having their nap.

Haru was being dragged to Haruhi's room and as soon as that was noted he ran to her room to see her awake looking around. To say the least that Haru was so happy and even started crying in seeing his precious sister finally awake after such a long time.

Haruhi pointed at her throat and he understood that she wanted water so he got her cup with fresh cold water and a straw, slowly moved her bed to a sitting position and even got her comfortable and gave her the cup to hold while watching her.

She slowly started taking sips little by little and it was instant relief to her parched throat that was suffering from not being used in so long. Haruhi smiled and said "I have missed seeing to brother and even the others. But I'm curious to a voice that's named Kira who is he and can I meet him.

I'm aware that everyone returned since I could hear but where are they" while looking at Haru. "Currently everyone is having a nap and Kira can't be in this room since the temperature is too low for him to be in here. But first let's get you a nice bath and some comfortable clothing and on the wheelchair and we'll go to the living room" Haru said while getting all her stuff and unhooking her from all the wires.

Her IV line was carefully wrapped and Antoinette followed since she maintained tabs on her health. After her warm bath and put some pajamas that the twins made and then put on the wheelchair, she was wheeled to the living room.

Haru gave her feeding tube one of the smoothies that is used for Kira to see if she liked and once confirmed she looked around. Antoinette stayed by her feet on the couch since she seemed to stay attached to her and not wanting to be alone.

They stayed in the living room talking about the small things and also Haruhi was updated on the new things that happened while she was in the coma and to say the least it was new information that she wished to have been awake to.

What broke her heart was Kira's story and to know the fact that he was an orphan and had lived in the streets made her sad that he was managing on his own. She vowed to herself to take care of him and be there for him in whatever way he wished.

Haru went to wake up Yoshio first since he was her doctor and he never saw that man jump so quickly out of his bed compared to an emergency operation than anything else. He went downstairs with all the equipment he needed to do her physical and vitals and record them.

Haruhi didn't mind in the least at all so she did what she was able to do though it was painful for her to move but Haru helped when it came to moving her. They didn't jostle her since that would cause unnecessary pain and Haruhi didn't need that at the moment.

After all the information was recorded and then compared it was the happiest moment in Yoshio's life. "Haruhi it was a remarkable boost and I'm proud to say that now all we need to do is your physical therapy and slowly integrate you into the outside temperature little by little. We'll keep you on the feeding tube a little longer just in case and the IV as well. But don't worry since we're all with you and won't leave" Yoshio said while smiling at Haruhi who smiled back and was happy to know that she'll get better.

Antoinette ran to Tamaki's room and barked at him and he woke up and followed his precious dog straight to the living room to see Haruhi awake and smiling. Tamaki felt as if he could die a happy man in knowing that she was finally awake and looked better than before.

He slowly walked up to her and hugged her lightly so not to hurt her and said "Thank the kami that you are finally well enough and even awake I was very worried." Haruhi hugged him back saying "It's good to finally be awake since I missed all of you."

It was agreed that the others would be left to awaken on their own so that Haruhi would not be overwhelmed quickly since she was still sensitive to everything around her. But they would throw a party when she was better to handle something like that.

**~6 PM~**

Everyone started waking up in order to head to dinner that should be ready and also discuss anything new that happened. To say the least no one expected to be surprised today since it was such a gloomy day with all the rain and it was even colder outside than in.

The twins had woken up and had gotten ready and heading downstairs to only stop midway and pick up Mori and Honey and Kyoya and Kira. Upon reaching the living room and seeing Haruhi they all but stayed like statues except Kira whom wheeled himself straight to Haruhi.

"I knew that you would wake. Me have ween waiting fwor you. Me name is Kiwa, you my new mama" Kira said with tears in his eyes and looking at Haruhi. Haruhi smiled at the little boy and beckoned him to sit on her lap in which Kira did and she held him. Calming him down and whispering soothing words in his ears.

Kira calmed down and said to her in a low voice "Me wove you mama" while clinging to her. "I love you too son" Haruhi said kissing his forehead and holding him to her chest. Everyone stayed in their place smiling at how happy and content Kira was and Haruhi just accepting how things were.

Haruhi had fallen in love and wanting to be close to Kira since he showed up in her room and was constantly there sleeping close to her. She was happy that someone needed her and she would gladly take Kira as her son without any questions.

Kyoya got on his knees next to Haruhi and kissed her forehead and even Kira's while all Haruhi could do was smile and cry all at the same time. "He's been calling me papa ever since he couldn't stay in the room with you, he even sleeps with me. I know I've screwed up with you Haruhi but no matter what I still love you and that won't ever change. Will you be my girlfriend Haruhi" Kyoya said while holding Haruhi's hands over Kira.

"Yes, Kyoya I accept being your girlfriend" Haruhi said with a smile on her face that everyone was just happy to see her. They all clapped and cheered since for once Haruhi and Kyoya will be a couple and they all had high hopes of it happening.

Kyoya and Haruhi shared a kiss that Yoshio had to blush since it looked pretty heated but they were content and that was all that happened. Dinner was brought to the living room since they didn't want to keep moving Haruhi around a lot since it would cause a strain on her entire figure after a couple of weeks of not moving.

Haruhi and Kira both had gelatin and tropical smoothies while everyone had a three course meal of which no one was deeply bothered. They all ate in peace talking every once in a while and Kira stayed by Haruhi and Kyoya's side not wanting to leave.

To say the least miracles do happen and they have begun in that mansion while the outside continued to move on. Time will tell how everyone's lives will continue to change.

**Hmmm well this is it. There will be a sequel so be on the lookout for it. **


End file.
